Sanctuary University
by The Four Evil Stars
Summary: Conheça a Sanctuary University, o ano letivo esta começando...e juntamente com ele muitas emoções e romances. Novo cap. no ar! Escrito por Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune, CahH Kinomoto e Petit Ange.
1. Chapter 1

SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY 

**Capitulo 1**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence (mas ainda vamos reverter isso...XD), mas à Massami Kurumada e as editoras e empresas licenciadas.(será que estão vendendo ações delas?)

By Four Evil Stars (Agora com a Petit )

A janela aberta da sala permitia que o vento entrasse livremente e batesse de frente com a garota de cabelos negros parada em pé, observando a vista. Ela respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, antes de fechar a janela novamente.

Sorriu antes de ligar a Tv e jogar-se no sofá. Sua ansiedade ainda a mataria. Seu primeiro dia de aula, e ninguém ainda havia acordado na República em que morava. Girou seus olhos negros ao constatar que não estava passando nada útil naquele horário.

Estava uma hora adiantada, e sua vontade de voltar a dormir era equivalente à zero.

Com um suspiro desanimado, resolveu que não estava tão cedo assim para dar uma volta pelo campus universitário e conhecer o lugar. Colocou as roupas que normalmente usa para praticar seu Cooper e deixou a república.

Deu uma corrida e logo chegou ao seu Destino. A Universidade De Atenas. Uma das mais respeitadas na Europa, que conquistou tal título há menos de treze anos, quando um milionário japonês tornou-se seu maior benfeitor. E colocou um jovem, e ambicioso professor de Direito Internacional, no cargo de reitor.

O professor Saga Tassouli o que tinha de belo, que fazia as estudantes suspirarem e imaginarem coisas com ele, tinha de arrogante e até tirânico. Todos os seus alunos do primeiro ano temiam as provas finais com ele.

Andando e admirando o prédio onde iria estudar Psicologia, a jovem morena trombou em uma pessoa, e esta acabou por derrubar sua pasta e todas as anotações dentro dela pelo chão.

"Grande..pela primeira vez chego no horário. E me acontece essa?"-o jovem de longos cabelos azuis olha para os céus como se estivesse falando com Deus.-"Milo, isso é um sinal que hoje não é o seu dia!"

"Você podia olhar por onde anda né!" resmungou a garota sem olhar para cima, e sem dar atenção nenhuma para o que ele havia falado.

A garota suspirou e abaixou-se para ajuntar os papéis que o rapaz havia derrubado, levantando-se em seguida com eles nas mãos.

"Aqui." Falou, entregando para ele. Mas o garoto não pegou os papéis... Ele ficou a encarando de maneira estranha.

Juliane acordou com o irritante barulho do despertador em seu ouvido. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"Camile..." Murmurou, ainda sem abrir os olhos "Desliga isso..."

Após alguns minutos sem obter respostas, ela tateou a mesa de cabeceira e bateu sobre o aparelho, fazendo o barulho cessar. Sentou-se na cama e observou a cama arrumada de Camile, com um bilhete.

Pegou-o em suas mãos e leu-o, suspirando em seguida.

Doida." Resmungou, colocando seus chinelos e saindo em direção à cozinha. Ouviu algumas vozes vindas de lá, a "vida" havia voltado à República.

Juliane nem deu bom dia às colegas de república, serviu-se do café em uma grande caneca e enquanto bebia, pegava alguns donuts sobre a mesa. Sentada em cima da pia, assistia o vai e em das garotas, que se arrumavam para o primeiro dia de aula.

"Ainda com esse pijama?"-uma loira perguntou apontando para o pijama com estampa da Hello Kitty de Juliane.-"Sabe que sua primeira aula é com o reitor?"

"Sei."-bebeu o café.

"Eu fui aluna dele no ano anterior. Se desagradar o reitor Saga, ele pega em seu pé o ano todo!"

"Eu já ouvi fala dele. Foi professor do meu irmão cinco anos atrás."-respondeu dando uma mordida enorme na rosquinha.-"Acredite, eu era o terror no colégio. Sempre soube dar resposta a altura pros professores. Ninguém me faz abaixar a cabeça."

"Sei não...vai começar o ano mal com ele!"

"Até parece que estou aqui para agradar algum professor magricela, que usa ternos baratos e óculos de grau."-respondeu.-"Estou aqui para me tornar uma grande advogada!"

"Como quiser... Mas melhor andar logo mesmo assim, Juli." Falou a garota, olhando em um relógio e correndo para o banheiro em seguida.

Estava pra nascer quem entenderia Juliane e suas manias... Ou seria estava pra nascer quem venceria Juliane, a cabeça dura? A loira riu do próprio pensamento, e assim que terminou de escovar os dentes correu para o quarto, vendo que a ruiva ainda estava na cozinha tomando seu café tranqüilamente.

"Não vai pegar?" –perguntou a garota apontando para a pasta e encarando o belo homem à sua frente.

"Comecei bem...!" –murmurou ele, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos e pegando a pasta das mãos dela. –Já te vi por aqui antes? –perguntou ele, tentando lembrar-se se já havia saído com aquela garota. –Deixa eu me lembrar... Saímos no ano passado? –arriscou ele, amaldiçoando-se por te-la desperdiçado tão rápido.

A garota piscou algumas vezes antes de pensar em uma resposta a altura. Como pode uma coisa dessas? Uma cantada desse nível àquela hora da manhã? Com um gesto nervoso, ela lhe dá as costas e segue seu caminho.

"Droga."-Milo resmunga antes de correr atrás dela.-"Espera! Eu não quis te ofender."

"Deveria escolher uma abordagem melhor para se chegar em uma garota!"

"Puxa, já pedi desculpas. Você se ofende fácil!"-ele comenta andando no mesmo ritmo que ela.-"Tá, não nos conhecemos...ainda. Que tal você dizer seu nome e eu digo o meu?"

"Tenho que ir. Me arrumar para a primeira aula!"-como ele ainda a seguia, Camile se virou.-"Você não tem outro lugar para ir?"

"Droga!"

Ele para de repente, correndo para pegar a pasta que havia deixado para trás. Quando dá por si, a garota havia sumido. Suspirou e se xingou mentalmente por ter permitido que ela fugisse sem saber o seu nome. Olhou o relógio, não podia se atrasar para a aula.

Mais da metade da classe já se encontrava presente para a aula do professor Saga. Uma das maiores satisfações daquele homem era pegar os primeiros horários, para poder pegar os atrasados. E ainda mais que aquele era o primeiro dia com aquela turma.

Assim que ele pisou em sala todos se sentaram, e quando seus livros tocaram a superfície da mesa o silêncio já reinava na classe. Exatamente como ele gostava.

Saga estava prestes a começar a aula com o seu discurso habitual sobre como ia ser o ao letivo, e como pretendia conduzir as aulas, quando a porta abriu-se de repente, interrompendo-º Uma garota ruiva, usando uma calça social e uma blusinha branca, caderno debaixo do braço, entrou fazendo barulho com seu salto alto.

Aquilo só o irritou profundamente.

"Sabe que horas começam as minhas aulas?"-perguntou.

"Sei."-respondeu pausadamete.-"Oito horas."

"E que horas são agora?"-insistiu.

"Deixa eu ver."-ela pega o pulso de um rapaz e olha o relógio dele.-"Com licença...Oito e cinco."

"Está cinco minutos atrasada."

"Ah... É? Mal tinha percebido." Comentou ela, sarcástica, se aproximando de uma das cadeiras e sentando-se lá com a maior calma do mundo.

Saga fechou os punhos e contou até 10 mentalmente.

"E você ainda pretende ficar na minha aula?" perguntou ele, a encarando.

"Você pegou o espírito da coisa."

Saga aproximou-se perigosamente de Juliane, e ela então percebeu que de professor magricela e brega, ele não tinha nada. Ao contrário. Era muito bonito, apesar da carranca. Ombros largos, deliniados pelo terno Armani, deveria fazer academia.

"Depois da aula...teremos uma conversa senhorita.."

"Chevalier..Juliane Chevalier."-respondeu com calma.

Camile andava irritada, e quando se deu conta não sabia mais onde estava. Olhou para trás por instinto, como se quisesse pedir ajuda ao homem que havia lhe passado uma cantada, mas ele não estava mais lá também. Suspirou derrotada antes de olhar para o o relógio e constatar que tinha pouco tempo antes da aula começar.

"Vou perder a primeira aula!"-choramingou.

"Tudo o que me faltava!" resmungava a garota de cabelos negros passeando pelos corredores do lugar. "Desisto." Resmungou, sentando-se no chão e jogando os livros de lado, bem a tempo de ouvir um professor gritar.

"Milo! Fora da minha aula, já! Quantas vezes terei que pedir pra não fica mandando bilhetes para as meninas durante a MINHA aula!"

Camile ergue a cabeça a tempo de ver quem era o rapaz a ser expulso da sala pelo professor. E engoliu em seco ao reconhece-lo, mesmo de costas.

"Eu não tava passando bilhete professor! Não desta vez!"-mas o professor fecha a porta na cara do rapaz.-"Putz! Hoje realmente não é o meu dia!"

E ele se vira e vê Camile sentada no chão, olhos arregalados, encarando-º

"Oi! Nos encontramos de novo! O destino quer realmente nos aproximar!"

Milo saiu da sala e encolheu os ombros ao escutar a porta bater atrás dele.

"Isso é falta de homem..." resmungou, emburrado.

"Eu ouvi isso, Milo!" gritou a mulher, de dentro da sala.

"Se precisar tem meu telefone!" respondeu ele, voltando-se para ir embora.

Camile observou tudo calada. Será que todos os homens dali eram tão intrigantes quanto aquele?

Saga deu às costas para a garota antes que se descontrolasse. Pegou um giz de dentro de uma caixinha e escreveu seu nome no quadro.

"Decorem esse nome, pois é ele que vão gritar na hora das provas." Falou ele, sentando-se e observando os olhares assustados que recebeu. "Ah, esqueci de dizer que não escuto de vez em quando..."

Juliane revirou os olhos e abriu o caderno, e tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas rabiscou num canto da folha uma nota: "Esganar meu irmão por ter me ocultado detalhes sobre o reitor Saga. XX...o sujeito mais arrogante de todo o campus..."-ouvindo como ele falava da sua matéria, ela fez uma careta e acrescentou: "...de toda a Europa!"

Saga precisou se controlar durante a aula para não começar uma discussão ali e agora com aquela estudante arrogante. Quem ela pensava que era? Pelo sobrenome, uma estudante estrangeira que se achava superior ao restante da universidade?

Depois das aulas, ensinaria o seu lugar naquela universidade! E durante o ano letivo inteiro também! Ele a observava, e só percebeu que o tinha feito por tempo demais, pois a tal Chevalier o encarou e sorriu...um sorriso do tipo: Perdeu algo?

Esse sorriso o fez crer que teria problemas com ela.

Milo sentou-se ao lado de Camile no chão, a moça por instinto afastou-se dele.

"Eu não mordo!"-ele falou.

"Tenho minha dúvidas."-replicou.

"Vamos recomeçar. Sou Milo Alessandros. Muito prazer."-ele estende a mão para ela, exibindo o mais lindo sorriso que Camile já tinha visto em sua vida.-"E você?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza de que você não morde." Falou a garota, olhando para a mão dele "Nunca se sabe."

O rapaz riu e a encarou.

"Ora vamos..."

"Camile Ravanello." Cortou a garota, o encarando.

"Belo nome... É italiano?" arriscou Milo, tentando puxar mais assunto.

"Sim. Sou de Florença."

"Mas fala muito bem meu idioma!"-admirou-se.

"Minha mãe sonhava que eu me tornasse embaixadora, ou algo do gênero. Me fez estudar línguas. Eu preferi fazer outra coisa."-respondeu achando aquela conversa agradável.

"O que?"

"Psicologia. Meu primeiro semestre."

"Meu quarto semestre."-ele a interrompeu.-"Eu sou um dos veteranos. Também estudo Psicologia!"

"Sério?" –espantou-se.

"Sim. O que significa que...você é minha."

"O-o que?"

Juliane suspirou e continuou a escrever notas para depois realizar. Fez uma lista de coisas para aquela tarde, e ignorou Saga a aula inteira.

"Ligar para meu irmão, jogar o despertador em Camile, dar um tiro no tal Saga e alegar que foi em legítima defesa até a morte..." a garota parou de repente e rabiscou tudo por cima, fechando o caderno e colocando a caneta de lado.

"Ora vejam... A colega de vocês já terminou de copiar." Falou, encarando Juliane "Então já posso apagar o quadro todo." Completou, apagando tudo o que havia escrito até então, e que mais da metade dos alunos não haviam copiado.

A garota deu de ombros e ignorou os comentários dos colegas.

Finalmente aquele tormento que era a aula de Direito Internacional terminou. Pelo menos não teria que ver a cara do reitor tão cedo, imaginava Juliane. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, ele não seguiu para a outra sala, para atormentar outra turma. Ele caminhou em sua direção.

"Vamos ter a tal conversa, senhorita Chevalier."

"Acho que agora não é uma boa hora."-falou com uma careta.

"E por que não?"

"Porque é a hora da minha aula."-respondeu um homem de cabelos e olhos negros entrando na sala.-"Buenos dias, reitor."

"Professor Shura."

"Podemos não ter tido nossa conversa agora, mas tenha a certeza de que a teremos mais tarde senhorita Chevalier." Falou Saga, saindo mal humorado de perto dele após pronunciar estas palavras.

Ótimo. Já tinha conseguido a antipatia do tal Saga. Não que aquilo a assustasse. Podia assustar a qualquer um, mas não à ela. A garota suspirou e abriu o caderno novamente. Aquele dia não estava sendo nada produtivo.

"O que... Quer dizer?" –perguntou a garota, erguendo uma sobrancelha e o encarando. –"A propósito!" cortou ela, antes que o rapaz pudesse responder "Onde fica a sala... 420?"

"Qual das perguntas quer que eu responda primeiro?" perguntou ele, sorrindo. "Bem, não importa.." cortou-a também "Responderei as duas."

"É costume da Universidade que um veterano seja uma espécie de guardião para um calouro. Ou seja...eu vou me candidatar a ser seu guardião! Praticamente faremos muitos eventos juntos! A começar com o Baile da Primavera!"-sorriu.-"A sala 420 é no fim do corredor."

Camile não soube o que dizer.

"O Baile da Primavera?"

"Tem esse nome pomposo, mas é a maior festa do ano na Universidade!"-ele levantou-se e a ajudou a erguer-se também.-"Com certeza, ficaremos bem próximos um do outro!"

Camile não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com a noticia.

No final daquela manhã, Saga estava na sala dos professores, bebendo seu café aborrecido. Naquele momento, Shura entrou.

"Aquela ruiva te deu trabalho? Ela teve a audácia de me irritar!"-foi logo falando.

"Quem? Chevalier?"-Shura perguntou e ficou pensativo.-"Não. Na verdade, fiquei muito impressionado com a sagacidade e a inteligência dela. É uma aluna brilhante! Demonstrou muito interesse em Direito Penal."

Saga novamente fechou os punhos e contou até 10. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha feito aquilo naquela manhã. Então ela havia tirado ele para irritar? Pois ele sentia informa-la de que era o homem errado.

O homem largou seu café sobre a mesa e saiu pela porta da sala dos professores rapidamente.

Entrou em seu escritório e sentou-se em sua poltrona, afrouxando a gravata e tentando relaxar. Não poderia deixar uma garotinha tira-lo do sério. Ligou o computador e não se sabe bem porque, procurou a ficha de Chevalier.

Sabia que o sobrenome lhe era familiar. Seu irmão estudou nessa mesma universidade e foi um dos seus melhores alunos. Phillipe Chevalier estava trabalhando para um grande escritório de advocacia em Atenas.

Analisou a foto da ficha. Era inteligente, no entanto, tinha o histórico de rebeldia. E era muito bonita também.

"Espera! Só me diz uma coisa..." pediu a garota, o segurando pelo braço. "Me explica melhor sobre esse tal baile."

Na verdade a garota só havia pedido aquilo para dar uma boa analisada nele. Ele estava se mostrando bem melhor do que ela havia pensado à princípio.

Camile e Milo caminhavam pelo campus, enquanto ele lhe contava sobre a maior festa do ano, que o reitor tentava a todo custo conter os excessos dos alunos e que nesse ano, a casa Scorpio...a fraternidade onde ele era o líder, pretendia unir as demais casas e fazer a festa do século...e manter o reitor longe.

Ali os alunos ficavam em Fraternidades, ou casas, cada casa tinha um nome de signo e um líder. Eram conhecidas como As 12 Casas. As mulheres ficaram separadas, em repúblicas. Mas era extremamente comum, as mulheres não saírem das casas do zodíaco.

"Bem... Parece ser interessante." falou a garota, finalmente parando de andar. "E ahn..." Camile hesitou um pouco ao perceber a enorme quantidade de garotas mais velhas que fuzilavam-na com o olhar. "Nada... Deixa pra lá." completou, sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe com elas."-ele falou e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.-"Elas não ousariam fazer nada contra você ou teriam que se haver comigo. Todos saberão que você é especial para mim."

Aquela declaração mexeu com ela. De repente sentiu seu coração disparar, a boca ficar seca e as mãos tremeram.

"Olha a hora! Me lembrei...eu ...tenho que esfoliar as pernas!"-não imaginou desculpa melhor.-"Eu tenho que ir."

"Hã? Já"

"Sim. Tchau!"-e saiu correndo deixando-o para trás.

Durante todo o caminho ela se xingava. Ele e sua covardia em assumir seus sentimentos. Mas não estava na Universidade atrás de diversão! Precisava provar a seus pais que estavam errados! Que ela conseguiria!

Juliane estava sentada em um banco qualquer no meio do pátio. De tempos em tempos olhava para os lados e suspirava. Como aquilo era chato... Suspirou e antes que pudesse reclamar de algo, escutou algumas vozes de garotas brigando atrás dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e se aproximou... Briga!

Ela assistia com uma expressão de tédio duas garotas se engalfinharem por causa de um rapaz. Brigas assim ela achava o cúmulo! Mas era melhor do que fazer nada. De repente a luta veio para o seu lado e por instinto, as empurrou, derrubando as duas ao chão.

Elas levantaram furiosas, prontas para descontarem sua raiva em Juliane, quando pararam. Juliane sentiu uma mão forte em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente.

"Minha sala! Agora!"-ordenou um impaciente reitor.

A ruiva suspirou e encarou as duas garotas no chão.

"Era bem o que me faltava mesmo..." resmungou, dando às costas para elas e passando a andar logo atrás do tal Saga. Como aquilo era chato!

Entraram no escritório, e Saga deu ordens a sua secretária que não queria ser interrompido. Depois com um gesto, ordenou que Juliane se sentasse. Ela o fez, meio contrariada. Houve um longo silêncio, antes que ele começasse a falar:

"Penso seriamente em expulsá-la daqui."

"O que?"-ela levantou-se nervosa.-"Não pode! Só porque eu assistia uma briga?"

"Quando cheguei parecia que fazia parte dela."-ironizou.

"Afffff...pelo amor de Deus. No dia que me virem me rebaixando assim para um homem, podem me internar!"

"Fale o que quiser. Nada vai mudar o que eu vi. Como se explica?" perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

A garota diminuiu a velocidade dos passos à medida que se afastava do lugar. Suspirou e parou em frente à uma sorveteria. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"A Psicologia pode esperar um pouco." murmurou, entrando no lugar e parando no balcão.

Não pode deixar de notar um belo rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e que parecia um tanto sério se servindo ao seu lado. Ele era lindo...!

A morena desviou o olhar do homem por um instante e em seguida voltou a encará-lo. Aquela cidade era definitivamente melhor do que havia imaginado!

Pegou um pouco de sorvete de pistache e morango, e em seguida pesou-o, vendo que agora o rapaz esperava que ela terminasse de pesar para poder fazer o mesmo. A garota gostaria de poder puxar assunto... Mas sabia que não conseguiria.

O rapaz na sua frente saiu, e Camile notou que ele havia esquecido uma agenda sobre o balcão.

Largou o seu sorvete e correu atras dele, mas em vão. O havia perdido de vista.

Curiosa, e dizendo a si mesma que era para saber a identidade do rapaz e lhe devolver a agenda, ela a abriu e leu o seu nome:

"Louis Kamus DuPont..."-ela sorriu.-"Francês!"

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY 

**Capitulo 2**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence (Buuuuaaaaaa...por queeeeeee?), mas à Massami Kurumada e as editoras e empresas licenciadas.(Bando de sortudos...T.T)

By Four Evil Stars

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Será quê...?" a garota segurava a curiosidade para não abrir a agenda. Segurou-se ao máximo para isso, e voltou para a sorveteria, pegar seu sorvete. Optou por ir dar mais uma volta, quando uma correspondência caiu do meio da agenda, e ela abaixou-se para pegá-la.

Reconheceu o endereço sendo de uma das Casas Zodiacais, as Fraternidades que havia na Universidade. Era a Casa de Aquário.

"Será que devo ir até lá?"-lembrou-se que poderia cruzar com Milo novamente, e sentiu as faces corarem, não estava preparada para enfrentar aqueles olhos de novo.-"Eu vou entregar isso mais tarde."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Como se explica! A briga veio pro meu lado! O que queria que eu fizesse? Caísse no chão?" perguntou Juliane, indignada.

"Faremos o seguinte, senhorita Chevalier."-o reitor se aproximou ameaçadoramente dela e se inclinou na cadeira encarando-a.-"Uma nova chance..um deslize seu, um atraso que seja em minhas aulas, nas entregas dos trabalhos, no que for...e eu a convidarei a sair da Universidade. O que eu menos desejo aqui são encrenqueiros."

Ela lhe devolveu o olhar, ficaram a milímetros de distância um do outro. As respirações bem próximas.

"Acredite...nada o que fará irá me intimidar.'-ela respondeu irônica.-"Serei uma aluna exemplar, professor."

"Acho bom."-respondeu após um longo silêncio, o perfume dela o estava deixando tonto. Juliane teve a impressão que se beijariam. Mas ele ergueu-se, pigarreou e acrescentou.-"Um deslize e já era. Agora saia."

"Eu não fiz nada para ser tratada desse jeito". falou ela, levantando-se rapidamente. "Mas vou indo, professor" completou, abrindo a porta da sala e saindo rapidamente.

Saga observou cara movimento dela, até a saída. Quem era aquela garota afinal! Não lhe parecia normal... Não da maneira que definia "garotas normais".

Juliane chegou na Republica pisando duro e tentando conter a raiva que sentia. Ignorou as colegas que a olhavam curiosas e entrou diretamente em seu quarto. Socou várias vezes o travesseiro para descontar o que sentia.

"Quem ele pensa que é?"-bufou e depois deitou fitando o teto.-"Ele vai se arrepender do que me fez."

Voltou-se para o lado ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Juliane?" perguntou uma das garotas, curiosa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Camile passou a caminhar despreocupadamente pela rua, fazendo o caminho de volta para a república. Suspirou antes de avistar um parque, por onde várias pessoas caminhavam tranqüilamente. Parecia tentador... A garota lembrou-se de seu cachorro de repente. Odiava a idéia de ter que deixá-lo na casa de sua amiga por estar morando na República. Mas era o jeito... Resolveu ir buscá-lo.

Ela chegou até um bairro residencial e bateu na porta, onde foi prontamente atendida por uma garota da sua idade, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis vivazes, que sorriu a vê-la.

"Camile!"

"OI, Melissa!"

"Como vai?" continuou a garota, dando espaço para a amiga entrar em casa.

"Bem obrigada." a morena sentou-se no sofá da sala e sorriu. "Desculpa aparecer só agora. É que hoje foi o primeiro dia de aula, e semana passada foi meio agitada pra mim. Espero que o Zeus tenha se comportado!"

"Zeus é o pit bull mais gracioso que já vi." murmurou Melissa, sorrindo. "Mas não tem problema. Como anda a Juli?"

"Não a vi hoje. Saí antes dela acordar, mas creio que ela esteja bem também" respondeu Camile, sorrindo.

"Deve estar, o mal dela é ser temperamental."-disse Melissa.

"Igual a você. Nunca vi duas amigas brigarem e nunca se separarem como vocês."-e riu.

"Apenas divergimos em alguns assuntos."-respondeu.-"ZEUS! Vem cá menino!"

Um Pit Bull com cara de preguiçoso entrou na sala e logo foi fazendo festa para Camile.

"Que lindo! Um cão e sua dona..."-fez um gesto teatral.-"Vai levar ele pra passear?"

"Sim."-ela o acariciou.-"Mas pode vir conosco, preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Claro. O que é?"

"Eu conheci um rapaz...muito lindo...mas, às vezes não me parece ser confiável, outras vezes me deu a impressão que ele é um cavalheiro."

"Nossa! Quem é o príncipe?"-perguntou sorrindo.

"Ele é Milo, da Fraternidade da Casa Scorpio?"

"Milo Alessandros!"-Melissa espantou-se.

"Esse mesmo. Por que o espanto?"

"Ele é o herdeiro de uma das maiores fortunas da Europa!"

"Ahn... Fortunas?" A garota parou por instantes. "Deve ser por isso que senti que era refinado."

"Refinado é pouco. Mas aquilo é pose de galã. Ele também é o maior pegador de todos os tempos."

"Ah é? Então temos que estar à altura." Camile riu. "Tenho tanta sorte que um cara maravilhoso esqueceu a agenda dele sobre a mesa da sorveteria. Kamus Dupont, se não me falha a memória."

"AHHHH...Você encontrou o cara mais paquerado de toda universidade!"-Melissa pulava feliz.-"Ele é meio frio, sabe? Mas aquele ar de intocável que é o charme dele!"

"Eu não conversei com ele...apenas encontrei a agenda dele."

"Mas taí uma boa desculpa para reencontra-lo."-ela dá um soco na própria mão.-"Vamos até as Casas!"

"Mas..."

"Vamos passar na República e pegar a Julie!"

"Mas..."

"A senhora Eleftherias não se importa."-falou da dona da casa onde estava hospedada como estudante de intercâmbio."

"Mas..."

"Vamos."-e Melissa arrastou Camile, sendo seguidas por Zeus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Não aconteceu nada" respondeu a ruiva, sem se virar. "Pode me deixar sozinha? Esse quarto é meu. A única que entra aqui sem pedir é a Camile, porque metade do quarto é dela também"

"Eu hein..." resmungou a garota, fechando a porta e voltando para a sala.

Maldito Saga!" gritou Juliane mais uma vez. "Ele vai ver só..."

Juliane pensava nas mil maneiras que planejaria tornar o ano letivo um inferno para o reitor, quando a porta abriu-se num estrondo. Era uma das garotas da República, a presidente da república Lete Thesprotiabezas que olhou para a terceira cama no quarto.

"Notícias interessantes pra você e sua amiga. Amanhã chega uma garota do Japão pra morar conosco. E seu quarto é o único com cama extra!"

"Peraí, Lete!"-pediu, mas foi ignorada.-"Droga, acabou meu sossego."

Mal Juliane havia sentado na cama para reclamar sozinha, quando seu celular passou a o tocar. A garota esticou o braço e viu que uma mensagem havia acabado de chegar. Desbloqueou a tela e leu:

"Juli... Vamos sair! Eu e a Melissa te esperamos aqui em baixo. Zeus está junto, por isso não posso subir. Beijos, Cah"

"Sair é?" a garota levantou-se e pegou um casaco. "Não uma idéia das piores." completou, saindo pela porta rapidamente.

Lá fora, encontrou as amigas. Acariciou a cabeça do enorme cachorro. E seguiu com elas;

"Para onde vamos?"-ela perguntou.

"Vamos visitar as Fraternidades!"-respondeu Camile.

"Encontrarmos os príncipes encantados da Camile."-falou Melissa.

"Príncipes?"Juliane sorriu maliciosa.-"Tá podendo! Quem são?"

"Eu mostro a você quem são. São dois dos maiores gatos de toda a Universidade!"-Melissa falava exultante.

"Primeiro: Não são meus príncipes encantados."-respondeu Camile aborrecida.-"Segundo: Vou só devolver a agenda de um deles. Terceiro: Com sorte, não encontro o Milo."

"Milo? É o nome dele?"-Juliane sorriu.

"Afffff..."-suspirou Camile.

"E como foi sua aula, Juli?" perguntou Melissa desviando o assunto.

"Nada boa" respondeu a ruiva, secamente. "Vamos falar de coisas melhores!"

"Homens bonitos. Essa cidade tá cheia." falou Camile, suspirando. "Calcule o perigo! Temos que sair de noite conhecer melhor as redondezas..."

"Concordo!" Melissa parecia animada com a idéia.

Juliane riu da idéia, precisava mesmo se distrair. Então logo adiante avistou alguém que fez seu sorriso sumir. Era o reitor. Embora não estivesse usando suas roupas formais, e sim uma calça jeans e camisa pólo, era ele mesmo.

"Eu mereço."-murmurou.

"Aiiiii..."-Melissa ficou nas nuvens.-"È o técnico do time de basquete. O treinador Kanon."

"Quem!"-Juliane espantou-se.-"Mas...é a cara do reitor!"

"São gêmeos, dããã!"-provocou Melissa.

Ele ouviu o comentário e virou-se para as garotas e deu um sorriso charmoso:

"Uma loira, uma morena e uma ruiva."-disse pra si mesmo.-"É seu dia de sorte, Kanon."

"Uau... Esse lugar é mesmo ótimo!" resmungou Camile, cutucando Juliane com o cotovelo.

"Mas aquele é o irmão do reitor?"-ela ainda não acreditava.

"Olá garotas" cumprimentou ele, se aproximando e sorrindo.

Juliane abriu a boca para reclamar algo, mas parou de repente.

"Ele tem um irmão? E gêmeo!"-Juliane constatou.

"Conhece meu irmão?"-ele indagou analisando a ruiva.

"Já tive o desprazer."-esta respondeu.-"É meu professor."

"Parece que meu irmão já mostrou seu lado "gentil" para você."-comentou encarando a bela ruiva e imaginando o que o irmão tinha na cabeça para destratar uma mulher como aquela.

"Seu irmão é tão gentil quanto um gorila com gases."-ela respondeu.

"E geniosa!"-ele pensou,er ao tipo de mulher que gostava.-"Não liga para ele. Verá que somos bem diferentes. Eu, por exemplo, não sou um chato."

Juliane o encarou, ergueu uma sobrancelha e depois disse as amigas.

"Vamos?"

Ahn... Já vão?" arriscou ele, as encarando.

"Nós já."-falou Melissa, puxando Camile para frente. "A Juliane queria porque queria ver o jogo do time da escola. Você poderia levar ela, treinador!"-completou, acelerando a velocidade dos passos e os deixando para trás.

Camile voltou-se para a amiga e suspirou.

"Ela vai nos matar quando chegarmos em casa." a garota olhou para Zeus e continuou caminhando, rapidamente.

"Eu vou matar as duas!"-pensou Juliane morrendo de raiva.

Kamon achou divertido o constrangimento dela e depois sugeriu.

"Gostaria de assistir ao treino do time de basquete?"

"Por que não?"-ela deu os ombros e caminhou lado a lado com ele.

"Você gosta de basquete?" perguntou Kanon, puxando um assunto.

"Não muito, Assisti uma vez ou outra, mas nada além disso."

"Entendo..." o treinador sorriu e continuou caminhando. "É aluna do Saga, então?"

"Infelizmente eu sou."-ela suspirou.

"Não o deixe pensar que está mandando, ou então...sua estada na universidade será um pesadelo."-ele comentou sorrindo.-"Mas no fundo...Saga é um bom sujeito."

"Quem dizer..BEM lá no fundo."-ela replicou e começou a rir, sendo acompanhada por Kanon.

Estava começando a apreciar a companhia dele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Depois de subir mais algumas escadas e passar por algumas casas estranhas, Camile notou que subitamente Melissa havia parado de andar.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou, olhando para os lados.

"Problema nenhum..." Melissa parecia vidrada em um rapaz, que estava sentado em um banco debaixo de uma árvore. Ele parecia extremamente concentrado em um livro, alheio aos acontecimentos externos.

Camile sorriu maldosamente.

"Quem é?"

"Aioros. Ele estuda no ultimo ano do curso que estou fazendo."-disse sonhadora.-"Tão lindo. Ele ajuda nas aulas do professor Dohko sobre historia antiga."

"Sua vez de sofrer" murmurou, arrastando a amiga pelo pulso até o rapaz. "Com licença..."

Prontamente ele voltou-se para a garota, seus olhos eram de um tom lindo, na verdade ele era um conjunto perfeito de beleza.

"Minha amiga estava procurando por esse livro, e não conseguiu encontrar. Será que poderia explicar pra ela onde comprou o seu?" perguntou, indiscretamente obrigando Melissa a sentar-se.

"Ahn... Claro." respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo.

"A propósito, como se chama?" perguntou a morena, o encarando curiosa.

"Aioros...Aioros Petronades" Camile não ouviu mais nada. Saiu praticamente correndo dali ao lado de Zeus, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Oi."-disse Melissa coradíssima.-"Eu me chamo..."

"Melissa. Eu sei. Eu a vi na sala de aula do professor Dohko."-disse-lhe exibindo um grande sorriso.-"Mas você esta sempre muito seria e compenetrada nas aulas que não deveria me notar."

"Isso não é verdade."-ela estava coradíssima.

Aioros e Melissa se encaravam sorrindo. Seus rostos se aproximaram e...

"Aioros!"-um rapaz parecido com Aioros o chamou.-"Vamos?"

"Ah...depois, Aioria."-respondeu desconcertado, depois se levantou e entregou a Melissa o livro.-"Pode ler. Já era a terceira vez que eu o olhava. Depois você me devolve."

"C-claro."-Melissa teve vontade de esganar o rapaz que os interrompera.-"Que é o chato?"

"Meu irmão caçula, Aioria."-respondeu sorrindo e achando graça no acanhamento dela diante da revelação.-"Nos vemos na aula, Melissa."

E acenando para ela se afastou seguindo o irmão. Melissa abraçou o livro e disse para si mesma.

"Ele sabe que eu existo!"-depois suspirou.-"Calma...você não esta mais no colegial e...ele sabe que eu existo!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Camile chegou na casa da Fraternidade de Aquário, ou a casa de Gelo, como os estudantes se referiam a ela por causa do seu líder, que era um sujeito muito frio, distante. Respirou fundo, deu uma olhada para Zeus e bateu na porta.

"Já vai!"-ela já tinha ouvido essa voz e quase teve um treco ao ver quem atendera.-"Nossa, você aqui?"

"Milo!"-ela apontou para ele.-"Mas essa é a Casa de Aquário. A de Escorpião tá lá atrás."

"Sempre venho aqui filar bóia na casa do meu amigo Kamus."-ele sorriu, e depois ficou sério.-"Mas..o que faz aqui?"

"Eu... Eu vim..." a garota parou por um instante ao escutar os rosnados de Zeus. "Cale a boca." murmurou, tocando a cabeça do cachorro, que silenciou-se na hora.

"Ainda não me respondeu."

"Acho que ele não foi com a sua cara..."

"Não desvia o assunto..."

Eu vim devolver uma coisa." falou ela, olhando para o lado.

"E o que seria?"-ele insistiu.

"Quem é?"-Kamus chegou de repente e avaliou Camile.-"A senhorita, quem é?"

"Eu sou Camile Ravanello. Vim lhe devolver sua agenda."-ela lhe entregou o objeto.

Kamus o pegou e deu um sorriso aliviado.

"Não imagina o quanto eu procurei por isso, Cherrie."

"A esqueceu na sorveteria hoje a tarde."

"E você teve o trabalho de me devolver. Gostaria de entrar?"

"Eu..."

"Tá tarde!"-Milo interrompeu.-"Vou levar a Camile de volta pra República dela."

"Ei!"-Camile não gostou da atitude dele.-"Eu não acho que esteja tarde...eu aceito o convite, pois gostaria de um copo de água."

"Oui. Entre por favor."-ele lhe deu passagem de maneira educada, e olhou para Milo como se não entendesse a reação dele.

O rapaz também não entendeu os motivos de não gostar de ver Camile tão perto de seu amigo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"É... Tenho que admitir que é difícil enxergar de vez em quando." falou ele, gesticulando e apontando a entrada do ginásio. "Venha, vou lhe mostrar um lugar bom para sentar."

Juliane concordou com a cabeça e o acompanhou em silêncio. Subiram algumas escadas até pararem em um local onde a visão que se tinha do campo era ampla.

"Aqui está bom?"

"Sim, claro" respondeu Juliane, sorrindo.

"Vou ver como está se saindo o time no vestiário." completou, descendo as escadas em direção ao campo.

Juliane assistia ao treino, admirando as jogadas bem ensaiadas que o técnico havia passado aos garotos. Então, notou que alguém estava se sentando ao seu lado.

"Não está tarde? Se dormisse cedo, não se atrasaria para as minhas aulas."

Ela revirou os olhos ao ver quem era. O reitor.

"Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me vigiar?"-ela retrucou.-"O que eu faço no meu tempo livre não te diz respeito."

"O que faz aqui?"

"Já disse que não te diz respeito?" Juliane o encarou por alguns minutos. "Seu irmão me convidou para assistir o jogo."

"Kanon!" Saga exaltou-se. "Se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com ele."

"Não foi o que ele disse."

"Mas é o que eu digo..."

"Acho isso engraçado."-ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

"O que?"

"Esse súbito interesse em meu bem estar."-ela respondeu.-"Que coisa mais falsa!"

"Eu estou dizendo isso pois eu conheço o crápula do meu irmão e a sua total falta de respeito pelas mulheres!"

"Ah, agora você é um cavaleiro?"-ela ironizou se levantando.-"Depois do treino vou sair com o técnico Kanon para comermos um lanche. Eu agradeço se não ficar me torrando o saco!Já tenho vinte anos e não sou uma pirralha."

"Aonde vai?"

"Ao banheiro. Ou é proibido?"

"Espera aí."-ele a seguiu. Detestava a garota, mas não podia ficar calado sabendo o que o irmão fazia com as garotas. As seduzia, usava e dispensava com uma velocidade impressionante.-"Mandei esperar."

"Você só é meu professor até as cinco horas da tarde!"-ela retrucou, mas ele a pegou pelo braço.-"Me solta."

"Vai acreditar no que estou lhe falando?"

"Porque deveria?" perguntou a ruiva, o encarando.

"Porque acha que mentiria pra você?"

"..." Juliane parou por um instante e afastou o braço dele. "Tomarei cuidado."

Saga também se afastou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e dando-lhe passagem. Juliane começou a andar, mas parou e disse:

"Avisa seu irmão que tive que ir embora."

"Aonde vai?"

"Procurar minhas amigas da onça."-e se afastou.

Saga ficou analisando o que aconteceu. Depois tratou de avisar seu irmão a se manter longe das alunas do campus.

O professor voltou para sua casa calmamente. Porque havia insistido para que ela tomasse cuidado com Kanon! Poderia simplesmente vê-la sofrer, pelo simples prazer da maldade. Mas não... Por algum motivo resolveu ajudá-la!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Vou buscar. Pode se sentar" falou ele, apontando para um sofá branco no meio da sala.

A morena aproximou-se e sentou calmamente, sendo seguida por Zeus, que deitou-se no chão e fechou os olhos. A garota encarou Milo, que sentou em frente à ela e sorriu.

"Então..." Kamus voltou para sala e entregou o copo para a garota. "Devo agradecer pela agenda."

"Não foi nada. Vi que esqueceu e tentei te entregar na hora, mas não o alcançei." falou a garota, tomando um gole do líquido e olhando para os lados. "Bela casa."

"È, a casa é linda!"-respondeu Milo, meio mal humorado.

"Qual é o seu problema?"-ela perguntou, e milo não soube responder;-"Acho que vou indo, obrigada sr. Du..."

"Kamus, todos me chama assim."

"Kamus."-ela sorriu.

"Zeus..." chamou a garota, e o pit bull abriu os olhos sonolento e caminhou até ela.

"Milo...?" a garota sorriu para ele e acenou. "Nos vemos por aí." completou antes de sair da casa.

"Eu vou com você."-disse Milo.-"Te acompanho até a sua casa."

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY 

**Capitulo 3**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence (Buuuuaaaaaa...por queeeeeee?), mas à Massami Kurumada e as editoras e empresas licenciadas.(Bando de sortudos...T.T)

By Four Evil Stars.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Eu vou com você."-disse Milo.-"Te acompanho até a sua casa."

"Mas...Não precisa."-ficou com receio.

"Faço questão."-falou pegando-a pelo braço e guiando-a para a saída.-"A gente se vê porá í, kamus."

Kamus ficou olhando a cena, os dois saindo de sua casa e balançou a cabeça. Não conseguia mesmo entender seu amigo.

Milo e Camile andaram um pouco e a morena puxou seu braço, livrando da mão que o segurava e olhou para o rapaz com raiva.

"Posso saber o que tá havendo com você?"

"Você estava afim do Kamus?"-ele rebateu.

"Eu?"-ficou indignada.-"Que ridículo!"

Zeus acompanhava a discussão, acompanhando com a cabeça cada palavra trocada entre eles.

"Como assim ridículo! Eu vi!"

"Até aquele momento eu nunca tinha trocado uma palavra se quer com aquele cara! Só fui devolver a agenda dele!"

"E aproveitou para tomar uma água." continuou Milo, olhando para frente.

"Eu tenho sede! Sou um ser humano ainda!" a garota apontou para o peito dele. "Se você pensa que..." ela parou de repente e cruzou os braços.

"O que foi?" perguntou ele, curioso.

"Não te devo satisfações de nada que eu faço. Faz um dia que te conheço, Alessandros!" completou, voltando a caminhar em ritmo acelerado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane olhou para os lados e ao avistar um banco desistiu de ir procurar as amigas. Queria parar um pouco e pensar. Será que Saga era tudo aquilo que ela pensava afinal?

"Ah...por mim."-suspirou, e olhou o céu estrelado.-"Aprendeu às duras penas que homens não são confiáveis, sua boba! Não caia no mesmo erro duas vezes! Só porque ele tem cara de anjo, não quer dizer que não seja o demônio quando quer."

Depois sorriu.

"Agora to falando sozinha."-encostou-se de qualquer eito n banco e fechou os olhos.-"Homens..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Espera aí!"-Milo a pegou pelo braço novamente.-"Não terminei de falar."

"Mas eu terminei!"-Camile olha para o cachorro e coloca as mãos na cintura.-"Não vai me defender?"

O cão abriu a boca em um bocejo preguiçoso e deitou-se.

"Cão inútil!"-a moça resmungou.

Juli...?" chamou uma voz bem conhecida pela ruiva, que sentou-se no banco prontamente.

"Petit!" gritou, encarando-a. Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao notar o sorriso maroto da amiga. "O que houve? Cadê a Camile?"

"Ahn... Não sei onde ela tá..." a loira parecia nas nuvens, e suspirou antes de sentar-se ao lado de Juliane. "Ela saiu depois que... Me deixou falando com o Aioros."

"Aioros! Aquele de quem me falava?" Juliane riu. "Não acredito!"

"Pois pode acreditar. Ficamos um tempão conversando, e nesse meio tempo esqueci que a Camile havia saído!"

"Não me esqueci que tenho que me vingar." murmurou a ruiva, suspirando.

"Ah! Falando nisso como foi com o Kanon?"

"Ele é legal!"-ela respondeu, depois se lembrou de Saga. Ora, pensou bem, ele com certeza não queria vê-la perto do seu irmãozinho e falou aquelas coisas sobre ele para assusta-la.-"Que horas são?"

"São...oito e meia."-respondeu Melissa consultando o relógio.

"O treino tá acabando. Vou comer um lanche com ele."-e saiu, voltando ao estádio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"E meu pai ainda pensa que você me protege de algo!" continuou, passando a brigar com o cachorro, ignorando completamente a presença de Milo.

Só voltou a lembrar-se de que ele estava ali quando ouviu a risada do mesmo.

"Qual o problema agora!" perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

"Nada."-ele continuou a rir.

"Para de me zoar!"-ficou irritada.

"Fica linda brava."-ele falou ficando sério.

Camile ficou corada com o comentário, não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, não sabia como reagir, ao vê-lo se aproximar, puxando-a pela cintura e falando bem perto de sua boca:

"Não quero que fique perto de Kamus. Não gostei."-e a beijou.

Um longo beijo que a pegou desprevenida. Camile sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e se agarrou aos ombros dele pedindo apoio. Depois do beijo ele a fitou em seus olhos escuros, e murmurou.

"Boa noite."-afastou-se dela, deixando Camile sem reação alguma.

"Es..." a garota parou de falar ao notar que ele já havia se afastado. Na realidade, nem ela sabia se queria falar com ele.

Suspirou e voltou-se para Zeus, que continuava sentado, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Resmungou algumas palavras antes de puxá-lo e voltar a andar na direção oposta à que Milo seguiu. Quem era ele? O homem mais rico da Europa, o mais pegador! Não importava para ela. Nada dava a ele o direito de fazer aquilo, quem quer que fosse.

Girou os olhos desanimadas ao concluir que havia gostado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Do lado de fora do estádio, Kanon estava acabando de guardar alguns equipamentos em um carro, quando ouviu passos, virou-se e viu o irmão. Fechou a cara.

"Você assustou a ruiva!"-acusou, colocando uma bola de basquete no porta-malas.

"Não chegue perto dela!"-avisou Saga muito sério.

'Por que? Está interessado nela?"-perguntou malicioso.

"Não seja idiota!"-Saga irritou-se.-"Ela é uma das minhas alunas..não fica bem um professor se envolver com uma aluna! E muito menos meu irmão se aproveitar dela!"

"Ela parece ser uma adulta responsável!"-ironizou.

"Mas você não é!"-Saga apontou o dedo para o irmão antes de completar.-"Você consegue mulheres facilmente quando quer, deixa as minhas alunas fora da sua lista de conquistas.Deixa ela fora disso!"

"Ei. Eu vi a ruiva primeiro que você. Isso me parece mais um ataque de ciúmes. Desde quando o reitor liga pra uma aluna?" continuou Kanon, irônico.-"Esta interessado nela?"

"Não diga tolices."-retrucou.

"Pois me parece que sim."-Kanon continuou a provocar.

"Espero ter deixado claro." completou Saga, voltando-se para ir embora e parando ao deparar-se com Juliane.

"Olá." falou a garota, sorrindo maldosamente.

Juliane havia chegado um pouco antes e ouvido Saga alertando o irmão para manter-se longe dela. De um lado, achou isso estranhamente...intrigante, Não entendendo porque ele mantinha essa atitude protetora. Do outro lado, ficava imaginando que ele apenas a queria longe do irmão, por não julga-la boa o suficiente para um Tassouli.

"O que faz aqui?"-ele perguntou ríspido, o que a irritou mais ainda.

"Vim comer um lanche com seu irmão. Ele me convidou."

"Eu pensei que havia lhe dito para não se envolver com ele."

"Ei. Que tal se você parasse de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?"-falou Kanon irônico.

"Ele me convidou. Seria rude deixa-lo esperando, principalmente porque aceitei antes."-falou com um sorriso.

Saga a pegou pelo braço rispidamente e a levou para dentro do estádio. Kanon conhecia aquele olhar, melhor não se intrometer na conversa deles.

Ele parou de arrastá-la ao notar que já haviam conseguido uma distância razoável de Kanon. O tutor encarou Juliane, visivelmente irritado.

"Não estou brincando quando falo de Kanon." disse ele, apontando para a direção onde o irmão estava. "Por mais que pense nisso como uma provável 'piada' ou qualquer outra coisa, quero deixar claro que não é."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile continuou caminhando calmamente em direção à república. Queria só ver quando Petit soubesse do que aconteceu. Por falar em Petit, estava curiosa para saber como ela havia se saído;

A morena parou de caminhar assim que encontrou Petit caminhando lentamente pelo lugar. Dirigiu-se até ela e tocou em seu ombro lentamente.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"-gritou Melissa, virando bruscamente.

"Calma!"-pediu Camile sem graça.-"Sou eu!"

"Affff...pensei que fosse um tarado ou algo assim."-a loira suspirou.-"Cadê a Julie?"

"Não sei."

"Hum..."-a loira examinou atentamente a amiga.-"Esse rosto corado, esses olhos tipo quem viu um pássaro azul...VOCÊ BEIJOU ALGUEM!"

Camile ficou petrificada.

"Fala baixo!"-pediu assim que se recuperou.-"A Universidade inteira não precisa saber!"

"Quem foi? O Francês mais lindo do campus? Ou o Miro?"-quando disse o nome do grego Camile corou.-"FOI O MIRO!"

"E eu falei que estou achando alguma coisa?" indagou Juliane, ainda o encarando. "Olhe, não ignorarei seus avisos, mas não preciso seguir o que me fala à risca. Na SUA classe sou uma pessoa, fora dela, sou outra." completou a garota, empurrando-o do caminho e passando a caminhar.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Indo comer algo com o seu irmão. Eu aceitei, e não volto atrás em minhas decisões." Saga suspirou antes de vê-la se afastar.

Maldito fosse o gênio daquela garota.

"Escute, dá pra falar baixo!" pediu a garota, tentando segurar a loira, que dava pulinhos.

"Não acredito!" Melissa a segurou e a arrastou pelo braço. "Vamos andando e você trate de ir falando!"

"Falar o quê?"

"Você ainda pergunta! Conte tudo, JÁ!"

"Não houve nada!"-disfarçou andando na frente, Melissa a seguia ansiosa.

"Sei..." murmurou a loira, ainda a encarando.

"Me conte o que houve entre vocês e eu te conto o que fiquei fazendo com o Aioros." Camile desviou os olhos para a garota, ficando subitamente interessada na proposta.

"Trato aceito." murmurou, sorrindo.-"Ele me beijou!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Me conta tudo!"-pedia a loira toda curiosa.

"Hoje não. Esta ficando tarde e tenho que acordar cedo."

"Mas..."

"Leve Zeus para casa."-disse entregando a guia a amiga.

"Mas..."

"Amanhã eu te conto tudo. Prometo."-e dizendo isso, entrou na Republica.

"Não acredito que ela vai me deixar nessa curiosidade!"-resmungou Melissa para o cachorro, antes de voltar para casa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miro voltava a passos largos à Casa de sua irmandade. E ficava lembrando do quanto havia apreciado o beijo que havia dado em Camile. Aqueles lábios carnudos eram tão doces...tocou a boca e sorriu, faria questão de prova-los novamente.

Ficou pensando nela, em nada era parecida com as moças frívolas e interesseiras com quem sempre andou. Ela era divertida, espirituosa...linda! Apressou seus passos, queria logo dormir e recomeçar um novo dia, e revê-la.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane e Kanon estavam sentados em uma das várias praças da Universidade, degustando cada um cachorro quente e refrigerante. Em nenhum momento ele tentara algo diferente com ela, manteve a conversa em um nível agradável. Juliane conhecia bem aquele olhar, já enfrentara o mesmo tipo de olhar com o ex-namorado. Ele estava estudando-a, vendo qual era a melhor hora de "atacar" a presa.

"Ah, se ele soubesse que não está lidando com uma estudante deslumbrada."-Juliane pensava consigo mesma, sorrindo para um comentário dele sobre o ultimo jogo.

Saga voltava apressado até seu carro. Havia perdido tempo demais se preocupando com Juliane, e estava atrasado para sua reunião. Ele jamais perdia o horário, mas tinha insistido em tentar alertá-la. Se fosse qualquer outra garota ele simplesmente ignoraria depois do primeiro aviso... Mas com ela não. O sorriso desafiador da ruiva o encantava de certa forma, e ele relutava contra isso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Não concorda?" perguntou ele, apontando o meio de campo. "Acho que vou melhorar mais a tática do time... Gostaria de assistir a um treino?" completou, sorrindo.

Kanon e Juliane estavam caminhando pela rua. Haviam ate se divertido com a companhia um do outro. Andaram ate a Republica onde a garota residia, e ela fez menção de entrar.

"Obrigada pela companhia, treinador."

"Me chame de Kanon.'-disse se aproximando perigosamente.-"Vamos nos ver novamente."

"Olha...eu acho que..."

Kanon deu um sorriso sedutor, se aproximando mais, mas a jovem o reteve com uma mão.

"Não vamos passar disso, ta legal?"-ela pediu autoritária.

"Claro."

Kanon percebeu um carro que se aproximava e o reconheceu. era seu irmão. Então, sem pudor nenhum ele puxa Juliane contra seu corpo e a beija, deixando-a sem reação.

Saga passa de carro e vê a cena. Não sabe exatamente o que pensar, um estranho e incomodo sentimento toma conta dele. Ele acelera o carro, passando por ele.

Kanon se afasta, sorrindo. Ia dizer algo a Juliane, mas a ultima coisa que vê é o punho fechado dela contra a sua boca.

"Nunca mais me toque assim!"-disse irada, dando-lhe as costas e entrando na Republica.

Kanon levantou-se do chão, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca com o dorso das mãos.

"Belo soco." murmurou, dando as costas à porta fechada da república. Certamente ela estava irada, mas o prazer de ter irritado seu irmão havia falado mais alto. Depois se resolveria com ela...

"Vamos nos ver de novo, ruiva."disse com um sorriso malicioso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile olhou para o lado novamente. Juliane estava demorando, estava escuro, e isso não era bom. Suspirou mais uma vez antes de estirar-se na cama. Estava cansada... E de alguma forma o centro de seu cansaço era Milo.

Juliane adentrou no quarto bruscamente, quase matando Camile do coração, que saltou da cama assustada.

'Nossa! O que houve?"

"Eu odeio todos os homens daquela família!"-respondeu simplesmente se jogando na cama, cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro e gritando.

"Eu hein."

"Ah...definitivamente, odeio os homens."-resmungou.-?Tenho novidades.

"Quais?"

"Amanhã chega uma aluna de intercambio. Vai ficar aqui!"

"Uma aluna?" Camile sorriu. "Isso é bom ou ruim?"

"Depende do ponto de vista" Juliane suspirou e afastou o travesseiro do rosto.

"O que foi?" perguntou Camile, a encarando.

"Nada demais... Só tive uns problemas hoje."

"Com homem, pelo que entendi!" a morena se aproximou. "Me conta, Juli?"

"Quê! Tá maluca? Não foi nada de importante, vai dormir."

"Ei..." Camile jogou um travesseiro na amiga. "Você também tem que dormir!"

"É, amanhã tem aula."-suspirou desanimada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na manhã seguinte, Camile despertou cedo e olhou para o lado. Juliane não estava lá, nem seus livros e a bolsa.

"Ela já foi para a aula?"-estranhou.-Mas ta muito cedo ainda!"

Ouviu batidas na porta e atendeu, era Lete líder da Republica.

"Oi, essa é a garota do intercambio."-avisou mostrando uma menina meio acanhada.-"Akane Kimatari, do Japão."

"Ah, oi."-cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Oi."-disse com sotaque.

"Ahm..." Antes que Camile pudesse perguntar algo à governanta, ela saiu do quarto, deixando-a só com a novata. "Bem, tenho aula agora, mas fique à vontade. A cama da direita ao lado da janela é minha e a do meio é da Juli... Qualquer coisa conversamos mais tarde! Até!" completou a morena, correndo pela porta do quarto e saindo da república apressada. Queria pegar um livro na biblioteca antes de ir

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga chegou cedo em sua sala de aula, queria ser o primeiro a chegar e preparar tudo par o dia que começava, e também ocupar a mente, já que a cena da noite anterior entre seu irmão e aquele garota não saia da sua cabeça.

Com surpresa viu essa mesma garota já na sala de aula, sentada em sua cadeira, lendo um livro. Vestida com uma calça jeans azul e uma blusa de frente única vermelha, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e as pernas estendidas e apoiadas na cadeira da frente com displicência.

"Bom dia."-ele disse chamando a atenção dela, que limitou a erguer o olhar do livro e balançar a cabeça em resposta ao cumprimento.

Para a aula, e precisava ser rápida para conseguir.

"O que faz aqui tão cedo?" Saga parecia um tanto quanto curioso, e ainda se lembrava do que havia visto na noite anterior. Suspirou pesadamente antes de encarar a ruiva à espera de uma resposta.

"Não é proibido chegar adiantado." Respondeu ela, sem se mover.

"Mas não é do seu feitio esse ato." Replicou ele.

"Você não sabe o que é ou não do meu feitio."

"Pelo pouco que sei, posso deduzir." Ele voltou-se para o quadro.

"Você disse que eu não devia me atrasar para as suas aulas.'-replicou se concentrando no livro. -"Para a minha sorte, tenho apenas aula com você duas vezes na semana."

"Você adora isso."-diz Saga largando o giz de qualquer maneira no quadro e olhar para ela.

"Como?"-fez de desentendida.

"Me irritar."-Saga se aproximou dela.-"Mandei que ficasse longe do meu irmão e praticamente correu para os braços dele, me contrariando."

"Eu não me joguei nos braços dele."-ela se levantou defendendo-se.

"Não foi o que me pareceu ontem."-disse com um sorriso cínico.

"Ele me agarrou!"

"E tenho certeza que não deu motivos para que ele o fizessse."

"Seu..."-por instinto, ela tenta dar-lhe um tapa na cara, mas Saga a segura pelo pulso e a puxa para perto de seu corpo, ficando com os rostos muito próximos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY 

**Capitulo 4:**

Camile correu pelo corredor do campus. Porque aquela coisa tinha que ser tão grande! Olhou mais uma vez para o número que tinha anotado em um papel, não era possível não conseguir achar!

Viu em um corredor um cartaz sobre a festa das fraternidades e descobriu que seria nessa quinta feira.

"Tão perto."-murmurou observando o cartaz.

"O que é tão perto?"-uma voz máscula e profunda perguntou bem perto dela, fazendo-a se assustar.

"Miro!"-ela o encarou.

"Se perdeu de novo?"-ele olhou para os lados, sorrindo.-"Cadê aquele seu cachorro que parece que esta morrendo em pe?"

"Me perdi sim."-ficou sem graça, e percebeu que ele carregava varias sacolas.-"O que é isso?"

"É para a decoração da festa."-ele mostrou as sacolas cheias de material de papelaria.-"Estava se referindo a festa quando disse 'tão perto'?"

"Sim."-ainda estava sem graça de ficar perto dele, ainda mais depois do beijo que ele havia lhe dado. No entanto, ele parecia bem a vontade.

"Adoraria vê-la na festa."-ele diz, se inclinando ate ela.-"Dançaria com você a noite toda."

"O pequeno problema é..." ela apontou a parte onde dizia 'traje' no papel. "Não tenho uma fantasia legal."

"O tema desse ano é a Grécia Antiga. Você ficaria linda de deusa ou ninfa."-deu um sorriso sedutor que fez a jovem estremecer levemente.

"E como você ira vestido?"-perguntou se afastando um pouco dele.

"Aquiles. Legal não?"

A imagem de Milo vestido como o lendário herói fez seu coração saltar.

'Meu Deus. Vou me atrasar."-exclamou Camile se afastando dele.

"Espere."-Milo coloca algumas sacolas no chão e retira algo do bolso e entrega a Camile.-"Convites para a festa. Leve quantas amigas quiser."

A garota pegou os convites e sorriu.

"Pode deixar" murmurou, voltando a procurar a sala. Olhou para os papéis em suas mãos, imediatamente a imagem de Juliane e de Melissa vieram à sua cabeça.Mas ainda assim sobraria um convite... Suspirou desanimada antes de constatar que finalmente havia achado sua sala.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Apenas escute" murmurou ele, bem próximo ao ouvido da garota. "Não pense que sou como meu irmão, e não pense que pode brincar dessa maneira comigo. Sou seu tutor, e não um qualquer..." completou, soltando-a.

"Oh..." a garota fechou o livro que lia minutos antes. "Quanta novidade dita em menos de cinco minutos. O problema, Sr. Saga, é que acredite ou não, fui agarrada pelo seu irmão. Se quiser comprovar, veja a cara dele. Te garanto que acertei um belo soco antes de bater a porta, ontem."

Saga virou-se com a nítida vontade de continuar discutindo com a garota, mas a chegada de alguns alunos o fizeram mudar de idéia. Contou mentalmente ate 10 e tentou ignorar a presença dela.

O que não foi fácil. Já que ela fez questão de questionar tudo em sua aula, tendo também respostas para tudo na ponta da língua. Ela estava nitidamente provocando-o.

Juliane sorriu ao ouvir o sinal tocar, indicando o fim da aula de Saga.

"Precisa de ajuda para levar o retro projetor?" perguntou a ruiva, encarando ele provocantemente.

"Claro, Chevalier." Respondeu com o mesmo tom sarcástico.

Ela o ajudou a erguer o pesado retroprojetor e colocar em cima de um carrinho com o qual o aparelho era transportado. Mas na hora de coloca-lo no lugar, acabou tendo os dedos da mão direita quase esmagados pelo peso.

"Ai."-gemeu puxando a mão.

"Que foi?"-ele perguntou.

"Nada não."-resmungou.

"Deixe-me ver."-ele ordenou, pegando a mão dela e analisando.-"não parece que se machucou."

Ele ficou segurando aquela mão, percebendo a textura macia dela, e depois a olhou. Ela estava corada?

Saga balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de soltar a mão da garota. Uma vontade de pegá-la novamente o invadiu, e ele apenas suspirou ao notar que havia chego à sua sala.

"Obrigado." Murmurou, pegando o objeto. "Daqui pra frente creio ser capaz de carregar."

"Tudo bem." Juliane ainda tentava não encara-lo, não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido com ela para corar daquela maneira. Mas o fato é que ainda tinha algumas aulas antes de poder descansar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O restante do dia transcorreu na mais absoluta normalidade. Aulas longas e estressantes, alunos que se reuniam para discutir a pauta do dia...e a festa na quinta feira.

"Você conseguiu convites?"-indagou Juliane a Camile enquanto caminhavam lado a lado para casa.

"Sim. Agora temos que ver as roupas."

"É só enrolar em um lençol que esta parecendo uma toga."

"Toga é da Roma Antiga. O tema será Grécia Antiga."-corrigiu.

"Não tem grande diferença pra mim."-deu os ombros.

"Acho que você ficaria legal de Diana!" Camile encarou a amiga. "Não acha?"

Juliane deu de ombros, não estava ligando muito para a tal festa, mas acompanharia Camile. Ao contrário dela, a morena parecia animada demais.

"Acha que eu ficaria bem de quê?" perguntou animada, guardando os convites cuidadosamente no bolso.

"Que tal de Ninfa."-disse sem pensar e viu a amiga corar.-"Que foi?"

"Milo disse a mesma coisa."

"Mesmo? E ele vai de que?"

"Aquiles."-respondeu corando.

"Então vai de Briseida. Vão formar um lindo par."-piscou maliciosa.

"Ei!" Camile deu um leve tapa nas costas da amiga. "Esqueça isso. Vou de Ninfa..."

"Ta bem... Não está mais aqui quem falou!"

"Por falar nisso..." a morena voltou-se para a amiga com súbita curiosidade. "Como foi com Kanon? Você não contou detalhes... Rolou alguma coisa né?"

"Nem me lembre daquele...daquele..."-ficou vermelha de raiva.

"Não ta mais aqui quem perguntou."-com medo da cara da amiga.-"Ei, a menina nova chegou. Ela veio do Japão.'

"Serio?"

"Sim."-ela bate na própria testa.-"Ela deve estar se sentindo deslocada. Sai correndo e nem conversei com ela."

"Porque fez isso?"

"Estava atrasada pra aula e..." Camile parou de repente. "Olha ela ali!" completou, apontando uma garota logo à frente delas, que olhava para os lados atentamente, sem demonstração muita emoção.

"Hm... Interessante." murmurou a ruiva, se aproximando dela ao lado de Camile.

"Oi Akane! Essa é a Juliane, nossa parceira de quarto..." A garota murmurou um 'Ah' e Camile continuou a falar "Desculpe ter saído daquela maneira hoje cedo."

"Tudo bem, Camile-san."-respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Para compensar, vamos te mostrar o campus e.."-uma idéia surgiu na mente de Camile.-"E te levar na Festa das Fraternidades."

"Festa?"-a japonesa piscou como se não entendesse.

"Você vai amar."-Camile a puxa, sendo seguida por Juliane.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em seu escritório, Saga estava sentado analisando os acontecimentos do dia. Não conseguia parar de pensar em sua aluna rebelde e como o simples contato de sua mão despertou nele estranhos sentimentos.

"Devo estar ficando velho."-resmungou.-"Estou me abalando por pouca coisa."

Levantou e pegou o casaco, um passeio ia lhe fazer bem e quem sabe a tiraria da cabeça. Foi andando pelo campus e viu ao longe a única pessoa que não queria encontrar. Juliane, e na companhia de duas amigas com certeza. Reparou que ela estava mais solta, sorridente enquanto falava algo para uma delas...sem aquele ar defensivo e cínico...tinha um sorriso lindo!

Pelo que o reitor pode perceber, ela apenas retribuía o que as amigas lhe ofereciam: carinho. Seria ele assim tão chato? Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Até onde sua memória alcançava, não parava para se fazer perguntas assim tão bestas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Vou amar?" Akane parecia ainda não ter entendido bem.

"Sim!" Camile deu um pulinho. "E como está em cima da hora, vamos ter que ir ver fantasias! Vamos já!"

"Ahm..." Juliane encarou a amiga. "Acho que não vou, prefiro dar um passeio."

"Mas... E sua fantasia?" perguntou Camile, desanimada.

"Tenho certeza que você e a Akane podem dar conta disso." Respondeu a ruiva, piscando amigavelmente para a amiga, que saiu animada arrastando a japonesa.

Ela por outro lado queria mesmo ficar sozinha. Estava se sentindo estranha. Isso desde o momento em que o seu professor pegou em sua mão para ver se havia se machucado. Por que?

Ela não era inexperiente em relação aos homens. Namorou homens mais velhos e não era uma garota deslumbrada. Mas havia algo nele, em seu olhar que não sabia explicar.

"Besteira."-murmurou, procurando a sombra de uma enorme arvore e deitando na relva, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.-"Não fique pensando besteiras."

E fechou os olhos.

Saga observou a garota sentar-se debaixo de uma árvore, e por puro instinto caminhou até lá. Praguejava contra si mesmo mentalmente, mas quando percebeu já estava sentado ao lado dela, em silêncio, olhando para frente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile entrou na loja de fantasias visivelmente animada. Olhou para a atendente e sorriu.

"Oi! Queríamos ver uma fantasia de Diana... Uma de..." ela parou de repente e olhou para Akane. "Uma de Diana, uma de Hera e uma de... Bem... Ninfa." Murmurou, tentando sorrir.

A atendente piscou para ela e pediu que acompanhassem ela até o andar de cima, onde a maior parte das fantasias estavam. Akane não parecia muito animada, mas Camile estava certa de que ela ficaria depois de provar a fantasia de Hera.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Esta perdido, professor?"-ela perguntou, abrindo um olho e observando-o.

"Seria ilógico me perder em minha própria universidade."-respondeu.

"Esse lugar é grande. Eu me perderia aqui."

A primeira vez que conversavam e ele não notava nenhum tipo de animosidade por parte dela.

"Posso perguntar algo? Não pense que estou te atacando."-ele perguntou.

"Diga."

"O que você tem contra autoridade?"

"Hum..."-ela sentou e o encarou.-"Acho que...não sei. Talvez pelo fato de meus pais terem tentando controlar minha vida, acabo descontando em quem tenta faze igual."

"Professores?"

"Principalmente professores."

"Então descobri porque adora ser cínica comigo durante a aula." Ele sorriu e deitou-se também, olhando para o céu. "Embora ainda ache que deveria levar em consideração o fato de eu ser seu reitor"

"Eu sei..."

"E eu também sei que sabe." Continuou ele, suspirando. "Mas só saber não é o suficiente."

"Se eu sou assim, é problema meu" a estudante fechou os olhos novamente. "Mas imagino que você tenha coisas mais importantes para fazer, não é reitor?"

"Apenas pensei em ter uma conversa amigável, mas vejo que você torna as coisas muito difíceis."-disse-lhe em tom mordaz.-"Acho que jamais vamos nos entender, não é?"

"Eu não te chamei aqui para conversar."-ela ficando de frente a ele de joelhos.-"Se já tem uma idéia formada a meu respeito, melhor que nossa relação seja só entre aluna e professor e nada mais!"

Ficaram se encarando, ele se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada e saiu. Juliane sentou novamente, não conseguia se controlar diante dele. Sempre ficava nervosa, na defensiva. Por que?

"Droga..." Saga praguejou mentalmente enquanto se afastava dela. Como ela conseguia irritá-lo daquela maneira? Porque ela agia feito uma cabeça dura o tempo todo?

Acabou decidindo deixar isso de lado, mas não conseguiu seguir sua própria decisão. Estava intrigado com ela, e não gostava disso, se sentia incomodado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile sorriu.

"LINDA!" praticamente gritou, chamando a atenção da loja toda para Akane, que provava sua fantasia. "Amei! Perfeita! Vamos levar todas as três!" completou, voltando-se para a atendente e sorrindo.

"Demo, quero dizer, mas Camile-san, não vai ficar muito caro?" A japonesa estava completamente corada pela outra estar chamando a atenção de todos. Ela não estava Tããão bonita assim.

"Nem.. nem" Camile a olhou estranho "Trouxe a carteira, não?"

"..." Sabia que viria algo do tipo, pensou a novata.

Camile e Akane voltavam a Republica com as roupas que haviam alugado para a festa e viram Melissa sentada na varanda com Zeus ao seu lado.

"Melissa!" gritou a morena, se agarrando ao pescoço da amiga e colocando a mão no bolso. "Olha o que trouxe pra você!" completou, entregando à ela um convite.

"Festa?" ela olhou para o papel. "A FESTA!" gritou, pulando e olhando para Akane com um sorriso. "Olá!"

"Esta é a Akane." Falou Camile, sorrindo. "Nossa nova colega de quarto."

"Oi Akane! Sou Melissa...!" a loira estendeu a mão para a japonesa, que a apertou levemente. Ela desviou os olhos para os 'pacotes' que as duas carregavam. "As fantasias! Não acredito! Quero ver!" gritou, animada.

"Aqui está a sua... compramos de 'Sacerdotisa do Templo de Delfos', segundo a moça lá!" Camile parecia animada "Comprei uma de Ninfa pra mim, Hera para Akane e Diana para Juli..."

"Onde ela está?" Perguntou Melissa às recém-chegadas.

"Não foi conosco à loja, Melissa-san. Disse que iria passear." Akane comentou.

"Por que me sinto assim com ele?" Juli se perguntou, caminhando de volta a Republica. Por sorte não o veria ate a próxima segunda-feira e se sentia mais aliviada.

Viu varias garotas passarem comentando animadas da Grande Festa das Fraternidades e suspirou. Pelo menos ali não o veria. O reitor não tinha cara de quem ia a Festas de Fraternidades.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinta Feira.

Finalmente o dia chegara. E mesmo não querendo aparentar, Camile estava animada com a Festa. Olhava-se no espelho, usando uma bela roupa de ninfa, branca e com flores enfeitando seus cabelos negros. Nunca se sentiu tão feminina.

"Eu não vou com essa roupa."-reclamou Juliane que se recusava a sair do banheiro com a fantasia de Diana.

A morena voltou seus olhos esmeralda para Juliane, que permanecia sentada no sofá, encarando sua fantasia.

"Vou usar isso?" ela perguntou, pela décima vez.

"Não seja estraga prazeres! Venha, eu ajudo você..." se ofereceu Camile, sorrindo.

Melissa estava se arrumando àquela altura, e Akane não tinha saído do banheiro ainda, provavelmente envergonhada com a fantasia.

A morena ajeitou as vestes que Juli usaria e suspirou.

"Que tal se levantar?"

"Estou com preguiça." Murmurou a ruiva, olhando para o lado. Na realidade não queria vestir aquilo.

"Anda!" ela olhou para Camile indignada ao receber uma almofadada na cara.

"Camile..." a ruiva atirou a almofada na direção da outra, que se esquivou "Volte aqui!"

"Camile-san... Juli-san... Dai- Tudo bem com vocês?" Akane abriu a porta já vestida com sua fantasia "Hu? Por que não vestiu a sua, Juli-sama? Vamos acabar nos atrasando."

"Sim, Juli! Você vai atrasar a coitada para sua primeira festa por aqui! Vá logo colocar sua roupa!" A Ninfa reclamou.

"Não coloco aquela roupa nunca! Deveria ter ido com vocês comprar" protestava.

"Não seja estraga prazeres!"-falou Camile com autoridade.-"Se vista!"

Suspirando resignada, Juliane começou a se arrumar. Colocou a toga branca, amarrada na cintura com um cordão dourado, uma aljava com flechas falsas e seu arco. Camile chegou com uma caixa e ela o olhou curiosa.

"Que isso?"

"vou completar sua fantasia.sente-se.'-ordenou.

A garota fez um coque solto e prendeu os cabelos ruivos da amiga com uma tiara dourada no estilo helênico. Depois lhe ofereceu pulseira douradas e disse:

"A maquiagem agora."

"Ah, Juli-san vai ficar linda!"

"Você é a próxima... pode ir chamando a Melissa?"

"Claro que sim!" e saiu até o quarto da amiga

Juli apenas olhou para a maquiadora e disse "Olha o que vai fazer comigo"

"Vou apenas deixá-la irreconhecível" e começou o serviço.

E realmente ao final do serviço, não se reconheceu ao se olhar no espelho. Logo Camile também completava o visual de Akane e assim que Melissa chegou, usando sua fantasia de sacerdotisa, foram para a Festa das Fraternidades.

O movimento era intenso no campus, estudantes com fantasias que remetiam aos tempos da Grécia Antiga circulavam por todos os lados, a musica vindo do local onde ficavam as famosas doze Casas preenchiam o ambiente, bem como a algazarra formada ali.

"Por Kami."-exclamou Akane ao verem um rapaz semi nu e bêbado correndo pelo gramado.

"Não foi bem isso que imaginei ver nessa festa."-Camile ficou corada.

"Ta animado!"-pulava Melissa animada.

"Vamos para qual Casa?"-perguntou Juliane.

"Kami!" Akane parecia um pimentão de tão corada. Provavelmente nunca tinha visto uma coisa dessas...

"Calma Kane" Melissa a tranqüiliza "Imagino que não iremos mais passar por isso... Acho"

"A da Fraternidade Scorpio!"-disse Melissa.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY 

**Capitulo 5:**

"Vamos para qual Casa?"-perguntou Juliane.

"A da Fraternidade Scorpio!"-disse Melissa.

"Kami!" Akane parecia um pimentão de tão corada. Provavelmente nunca tinha visto uma coisa dessas...

"Calma Kane" Melissa a tranquiliza "Imagino que não iremos mais passar por isso... Acho"

"Por que vamos na casa Scorpion?" Camile pergunta pra Juli

"Porque lá está tendo uma Mini boate, pelos boatos."

"Hm... Parece interessante!" a morena sorriu. "Então vamos subindo, certo?"

"Podem ir na frente." Juliane suspirou. "Quero dar uma olhada por aqui, vejo vocês depois."

"Mas..." Akane não teve tempo de reclamar, a ruiva saiu andando. Ela voltou-se para Melissa, que apenas deu de ombros e começou a subir as escadas, animada.

A loira ia à frente das duas, olhando para os lados um tanto agitada,

parecia procurar alguém, e Camile sabia quem era.

"Muito bem..." a garota riu. "Olha o Aioros ali!"

"Quê!" Melissa estancou e virou para o lado, atônita.

"Tava só brincando!" Camile riu e saiu correndo de uma Melissa furiosa, e sem querer, as duas deixaram Akane para trás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A japonesa olhou para os lados, estava um tanto quanto perdida ali... Foi andando, olhando para os lados, e sem querer, tropeçou em alguém. Fechou os olhos, esperando sentir a queda, mas tudo que sentiu foi um par de mãos fortes a segurando pela cintura... Abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando-se com um belíssimo rapaz loiro, de olhos incrivelmente azuis.

"Doushite?" De repente ela percebeu as mãos dele num choque e corou violentamente"AH! Err... quero dizer... Desculpe, estava distraída... err... Ai Kami..."

"Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez" O rapaz sorriu e colocou a mão na cabeça dela, como se fosse uma criança "Se machucou?"

"Iie, quero dizer, Não... preciso parar com minha mania de falar japonês..."

"Ah sim, você deve ser a aluna nova! Está perdida?"

"Sim... estou procurando as minhas as amigas." ela estava admirada com a beleza dele. Grande sorte a dela...

"Então vou te ajudar. Pode acabar se perdendo de novo..."

O sorriso dele é tão bom... ela pensou. "Ah, arigato gozaimasu! Ah... preciso parar de falar japonês..."

"Não... eu acho isso muito fofo.. err, você não precisa parar de falar assim só por estar numa terra diferente"

"Arigatou" Akane fez uma pequena reverência e arriscou um sorriso para ele.

"Não há de quê." Ele retribuiu o sorriso de maneira discreta. "Onde está indo, que mal pergunte?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Então Camile... Diga que desiste!" falou Melissa, parando de correr e apoiando-se em um pilar qualquer. Não via mais a amiga, certamente devia ter se escondido, ou algo do tipo. Virou-se para o lado e quase teve um ataque ao dar de cara com Aioros.

O rapaz sorriu para ela.

"Bela fantasia." Murmurou, ainda a encarando.

"O-obrigada!" a garota corou e desviou o olhar, notando que ele também estava fantasiado... "Você também ficou ótimo assim..."

Ele se aproximou e ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou prontamente.

"Conseguiu ler o livro?"

"Ainda não tive tempo, só folheei as primeiras páginas" respondeu ela, olhando para frente.

"Não sei se vai gostar, mas tenho outros em minha casa, se quiser posso mostrar-lhe mais tarde"

Melissa sorriu, havia adorado a idéia... Aquela festa estava realmente ótima.

"Hai..." a garota baixou a cabeça e passou a segui-lo, silenciosamente. Não tinha muito o que falar, e quando tentava, as palavras sumiam de sua boca. Sempre teve esse problema perto de homens... Atraentes, mas tinha que admitir que este era o melhor que já tinha visto.

"Bem..." ele sorriu. "Não sei seu nome ainda."

"Akane, Makoto Akane." Respondeu ela, erguendo a cabeça. "E o seu?"

"Shaka... Pode me chamar assim."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile continuou correndo, até que se cansou. Olhou para trás, Melissa já não estava lá. Sorriu divertida antes de voltar-se para frente e avistar Kamus, subindo o outro lance de degraus.

"Sr. Dupont!" chamou, correndo até ele.

"Kamus..." falou ele, voltando-se para ela e sorrindo.

"Minhas amigas estavam me levando até a casa de Scorpio, mas elas desapareceram, me deixando perdida." Akane estava meio que agradecendo essa das amigas.

"Pois bem. Eu te levo até lá, você não deve saber o caminho mesmo..."

"Aproveitando?" Camile sorriu para ele.

"Agora está melhor... na verdade estou indo até o meu dormitório, mas vou ter que passar por essa bagunça da casa do Miro... acho que foi idéia dele, não?"

"Com certeza." Ela riu. "Posso acompanha-lo?" pediu, na realidade não queria entrar na casa de Scorpio sozinha, e fazer este convite a deixou um tanto sem jeito.

"Sem problemas." Ele sorriu. "Não sabe quantas Briseidas tem naquela casa, me surpreendi ao ver uma Ninfa."

Camile sorriu. Havia escolhido bem, afinal...

"Obrigada. Você ficou ótimo de Poseidon."

"Agradeço também. Ficou muito bonita de Ninfa..." murmurou ele, parando em frente à porta da casa de Scorpio.

"Obrigada." Camile realmente estava bonita como ninfa. E tão perigosa como uma.

"Oi Posseidon, Stª Ninfa..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aproveitando a festa?" Melissa perguntou

"Na verdade não muito. É a nossa geração que atrapalha... Viu aquele cara correndo escada à baixo?"

"Infelizmente sim." Disse ela o acompanhando.

"Pois bem... me entristece dizer que era meu irmão. Onde esse mundo vai parar?"

"Seu irmão?"

Melissa começou a rir, mas parou ao notar o olhar desanimado dele.

"Desculpe, mas foi... Engraçado."

"Não precisa se desculpar... Se não fosse meu irmão, também estaria rindo." Ele sorriu. "Mas já dei um jeito de faze-lo ir para casa."

"Aioria, não é?"

"Sim. Ele mora na Fraternidade de Leão... É um pouco mais pra baixo daqui."

"Olha lá o dono da bagunça." Camus aponta para um Aquiles sendo agarrado por um sem-número de Briseidas.

"Imagino que tenha sido bem feito..." e começa a rir junto a Camus, quando o assediado mirmidão dispensou a multidão e e seguiu na direção deles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Não tem sobrenome?" Akane perguntou, assustada.

"Chegamos. Não seria sua amiga ali?" Shaka apontou para Camile e Akane foi em sua direção, sem esperar pelo rapaz.

"Camile-san! Ainda bem que encontrei você!"

"Akane!" a jovem de olhos verde percebeu que havia deixado a outra naquele lugar "Mas como você veio até aqui? Não disse que não conhecia?"

"E não conheço. Shaka me trouxe" aponta para o lugar onde ele estava, mas não vê nem sombra "Ué? Cadê ele?"

"Bem, não importa." A morena sorriu antes de voltar-se para Milo novamente.

"Olá, Alessandros." Camile sorriu e olhou para os lados. "Quantas sacerdotisas." Completou, olhando para os lados.

"Pois é... Acho que não devia ter contado minha fantasia antes do tempo. Ninfa de quê?" perguntou ele, curioso.

"Quem são?" Akane parecia um tanto perdida.

"Desculpe, esqueci de apresentar... Este é o Milo, e o Poseidon é o Kamus."

Akane acenou para eles, e Camile baixou os olhos antes de voltar-se para Milo.

A garota olhou bem para ele, lembrando-se do beijo que havia levado outro dia. Ele parecia ter esquecido... Ou simplesmente não se importava. Ela desviou os olhos verdes para Kamus.

"Ninfa do mar." respondeu, meia hora depois.

"Camile-san, está distraída?" Akane pergunta inocentemente.

"Não é isso" A garota falou rapidamente.

"Quantas Briseidas já te abordaram?" Camus perguntou divertido.

"Umas 15... E tem gente falou que vem umas 20 ainda..." Miro fingiu suspirar "Como é difícil ser popular..."

"Podemos entrar?" Akane perguntou.

"Claro, Deusa Hera. Vou pegar uns drinks."

"Eu já vou para meu dormitório, então. Boa festa a todos" Camus se despediu e continuou seu caminho

"O que foi Akane, porque ta me olhando assim?" Camile desviou o olhar da garota.

"O que houve?" ela perguntou, sorrindo. "Gosta dele, não é?"

"Não!" ela respondeu rápido demais. "Quero dizer... Não é isso!"

"Voltei!" a voz do rapaz fez-se ouvir e Camile olhou para Akane como se pedisse para que ela não falasse nada.

"Com licença, vou dar uma volta." Falou a japonesa, piscando para a amiga e saindo da casa de Scorpio. Ia dar mais uma volta pelo lugar, e esperava não se perder... Mas esperava encontra-lo.

"Aonde será que ele se meteu?" Akane o estava procurando... "Beco sem saída? Ah não..." Suspirou ao notar que estava perdida novamente.

"Olha ali..." Um grupo de rapazes apareceu. Akane rapidamente somou: Nos mangás, grupo de homens bêbado e uma mulher perdida era igual a confusão na certa.

"CORRA DAÍ, SUA IDIOTA!"-sua mente a avisou.

E foi o que Akane fez, mas os homens logo a alcançaram. Será que bebida aumentava a força e a agilidade dos homens?

"Me larguem!" Ela pedia, enquanto era puxada ao líder deles "Me soltem!"

"Não se preocupe, estrangeira. Nós só vamos nos divertir..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane caminhava pelo campus, apreciando a algazarra que os alunos faziam. Olhou para o céu e viu que logo choveria, e pelos relâmpagos, viria uma senhora chuva. Viu alguns colegas de classe, vários garotos e meninas se vinham alterados pela bebida.

"Fala companheira Chevalier!"-um deles saudou.

"Aonde vão? A festa é ali."-apontou se divertindo ao ver que eles nem conseguiam ficar de pé.

"Comprar mais cerveja!"-disse uma garota.-"E vamos para a praia."

"Vamos? Nossa festa vai ser la."-disse um rapaz.

"Por que não?"-ela concordou seguindo-os, e nem reparou que alguém de terno e gravata assistia a cena.

Saga não sabia se continuava a vigiar e controlar os excessos da festa ou se a seguia. Ouviu parte da conversa e pelo jeito que aqueles garotos estavam, boa coisa não aconteceria. Praguejou. Que os outros professores e monitores se preocupassem com a festa. Seguiu o grupo ate a praia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Gostando da festa?" Miro perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmamente. "Que bom!"

"Está interessante até." Camile sorriu. "Você deve estar se divertindo também..."

"É, em parte!" ele riu. "A propósito, adorei as flores."

"Obrigada. Mas você realmente cometeu um erro ao avisar a todos..." ela se refere a legião de Briseidas que estão caminhando na direção de Miro.

"Ai, minhas fãs..."

"Boa sorte com elas." murmura Camile, dando as costas para o rapaz e voltando a caminhar para fora da casa de Scorpio.

"Não, Camile espere!" Aquiles, abandonando suas fãs, seguiu Camile até a saída "Espere!"

"Não se preocupe." a morena sorriu. "Só vou ali fora um pouco e... Pode ficar. Está se divertindo, não é?"

"Me divirto mais com você... Sabe, você é minha. Lembra disso? Não vou deixar um bebâdo te atacar." Milo segura o braço dela "Sou meio seu guarda-costas"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka teve sua concentração perdida ao ouvir um grito. Voltou-se para o lado e correu rapidamente, na direção que tinha ouvido. Avistou um grupo de rapazes visivelmente bêbados, e no meio da roda... Akane.

Correu para lá e chamando a atenção de alguns deles, que voltaram-se rapidamente.

"É... O Shaka!" -murmurou um deles, se afastando da garota.

"Retirada!" E ao dizer isso, os rapazes correram tão rápido que podia se jurar que tinham teleportado.

"Shaka?" A garota começa a chorar e o abraça "Eu tive medo... eles começaram a tirar minhas roupas... a tocar em mim..."

"Está tudo bem agora... eles já foram..." Shaka a consolava igual uma criança que caíra e machucara o joelho, apesar do assunto ser mais sério.

"Pode... me levar... até meu dormitório?" Akane perguntou.

"Claro" ele ajudou-a a levantar, e passou a caminhar com cuidado. Não queria perguntar como aquilo havia começado, pois não seria bom para ela falar disso naquele momento. Apenas a acompanhou, lentamente.

"Arigato... Obrigado por me salvar." Ela falou após um tempo. "Estaria pior... se você não aparecesse."

"Não há de quê..." Nessa altura da conversa, eles ficaram sem assunto novamente. Então Akane notou algumas de suas colegas (fantasiadas de Briseida) apontando em sua direção e rindo. Decidiu ignorar e quando percebeu já estava na porta.

"Arigato novamente... Quer entrar?"

"Acho que sim" Ele respondeu inseguro.

"Vou tomar um banho... Espere sentando ali" apontou para o sofá e pegou suas roupas para tomar um banho 'para se livrar daquelas marcas de mãos imundas que a tocaram' pensou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah, seu dormitório é lindo! Não estão fazendo nada?" Melissa perguntou, já no dormitório de Aioros.

"Não deu tempo... e os outros não quiseram bagunçar a casa. Venha comigo, vou te mostrar meu quarto."

"Tá legal!" A loira parecia um tanto animada, e seguiu o rapaz para dentro do aposento.

"Aqui meus livros!" O rapaz aponta para uma estante, mas o olhar de Melissa está voltado para outro lado.

"Revistas pornográficas?" -Ela cora.

"Hã? Ah, err, devem ser do Aioria!"

"Interessante, você tem bastante material de referência!" Ela exclamou "Posso vir fazer pesquisas aqui?"

"Claro"

A garota olhou para ele e riu.

"Não vai à festa, Aioros?"

"Claro! Com tanta revista aqui... Opa, saiu sem querer..." Ela corou novamente

"Aioros, você viu minhas revistas?" Aioria entrou no quarto "Oi? Eu conheço você?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka sentou-se no sofá. Não era para ter entrado, não era para estar ali... No entanto... Ele estava.

"Arigato por me salvar novamente" Ela apareceu novamente, dessa vez com um pijama e uma toalha enrolada na cabeça. "Eu deveria ter ficado na Fraternidade Scorpio, mas fui procurar você..." As lágrimas começaram a rolar novamente "Não consigo parar de chorar... Tenho medo..."

"Por mim?" ele a encarou, curioso. "Porque?" Queria abraçá-la, odiava ver mulheres chorando. Não a conhecia, e sabia que poderia parecer grosseiro se o fizesse.

"Não sei... eu ia entrar, mas vi toda aquela gente se divertindo, percebi que não queria estar ali. Queria conversar com você, conhecê-lo melhor, sabe?" ele deu uma risada forçada "Parece que consegui, não? Você está na minha casa agora, não é?"

"De certa forma..." Shaka fechou os olhos. "Acho que agora temos tempo para conversas o que queria."

"Bem..." Sentando do lado dele, pergunta "Quantos anos tem?"

"Tenho 20 anos. E você?"

"Tenho 18. Faz o quê da vida?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Não preciso."

"Está me dispensando?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a encarou, curioso.

"Não. Estou querendo que tenha uma boa festa."

"Estou bem aqui." falou ele, sentando-se ali mesmo, e a encarando. "O que foi?"

"Tudo bem..." Ela suspirou e olhou para o outro lado. "Esses, né?" perguntou, observando a outra estante.

"É..." concordou ele, sem graça.

"Vai se divertir com as Briseidas... " Camile insistia

"Sabe o que é interessante?" Milo perguntou, e a ninfa balançou a cabeça negativamente "Todas aquelas Briseidas me desejam, querem a minha companhia... mas eu só quero a companhia de uma ninfa."

Camile corou com o comentário de Milo e tentou se afastar dele, mas o rapaz a enlaçou pela cintura, encarando-a com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você acaso bebeu?"-perguntou a morena.

"Ainda não bebi nada."-e se aproximou mais.-"Acaso prefere a companhia do francês?"

"Ele ao menos sabe ser educado."-tentou afasta-lo em vão.

"Mas sou mais bonito que ele."

"Convencido!"

"Você ainda não viu nada."-e inclinou-se em direção da sua boca.-"Estava com saudades dos seus lábios doces."

E antes que pudesse retrucar ou reagir, Camile foi envolvida pelos braços forte de Milo e seus lábios foram dominados pelos dele, em um beijo urgente e apaixonado. Camile ficou tão envolvida por aquele beijo que correspondia com igual intensidade e o envolveu pelo pescoço com os braços.

Alguns bêbados os empurraram, atrapalhando o momento que compartilhavam. Milo olhou ao redor aborrecido e disse:

"Venha."-puxando-a pela mão até uma sala que estava vazia, trancando a porta em seguida.-"Aqui ninguém nos atrapalha."

"Milo eu acho que não..."-quis protestar, mas outro beijo de Milo a fez esquecer o que iria dizer. Não tinha mais importância. Só a sensação de estar em seus braços e sentir seus beijos sim.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A ruiva sentou-se na areia enquanto os outros rolavam, se agarravam, ou simplesmente continuavam a beber. Os gritos exagerados indicavam que já haviam passado de seu limite há tempos, mas quem ali tinha senso de juízo, afinal?

A garota suspirou, festa para ela não era aquilo, mas pela falta de opção... Olhou para os lados, a visão estava começando a se tornar desagradável, e estava prestes a levantar-se quando uma lata de cerveja parou em sua frente.

"Pegue, não fique aí parada" murmurou um moreno, sorrindo para ela. Juliane ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou o estado em que ele se encontrava... Comparando ao restante, podia-se considerar parcialmente sóbrio.

"Juliane." Respondeu secamente, sem tirar os olhos do mar. Sentiu os dedos dele passando de leve por seu braço, já estava próximo demais.

"Belíssimo nome..." resmungou ele, sentando-se mais perto dela e passando um braço por trás da mesma.

"Escute... Se não quiser levar um soco, é melhor se afastar de mim." Outro instante de silêncio passou, mas Scott não se afastou da ruiva. "Acho que não fui clara o suficiente, não é?"

A risada forçada e baixa dele fez com que Juli se irritasse. Ela se levantou, e já estava longe dele quando o mesmo a segurou pelo braço e a apertou contra seu corpo. O cheiro de álcool nele a deixou tonta, e tudo o que pode fazer foi empurrá-lo.

Antes que o mesmo pudesse se levantar, Juliane fez o que havia prometido. Acertou um belo soco no rosto do rapaz, e ficou o encarando desacordado no chão. Os outros bêbados pareciam não ter ligado para o acontecido, então ela simplesmente continuou a escutar o barulho das ondas quebrando na praia.

Estava distraída, pensando em sua vida... No colégio... No reitor. Parou de repente. Porque não tinha conseguido esquece-lo?

"Maldito ..." A ruiva parou de falar ao sentir uma mão grosseira tapar sua boca. Olhou para o lado atônita, e onde antes estava o rapaz caído, já não havia mais nada. Debateu-se o máximo que pôde, mas tudo que conseguiu foi faze-lo soltar sua boca, assim que mordeu-a.

"Sua..." Juliane sentiu algo forte atingi-la em cheio no rosto, e caiu na areia com um baque surdo o mundo rodou por alguns momentos, antes dela abrir os olhos novamente e avistar...

"Saga..." murmurou, com um meio sorriso.

A garota abriu os olhos aos poucos, sua cabeça ainda doía e algo gelado a incomodava. Algo gelado a incomodava, e levantou-se bruscamente ao notar que... Não estava em casa. O ato lhe rendeu uma bela dor, fazendo-a levar as mãos ao rosto.

Caído em seu colo, repousava o saquinho de gelo que antes estava lhe incomodando no rosto. Olhou para os lados e parou ao ouvir um barulho vindo da porta do quarto. Arregalou os olhos ao ver lá, parado, ninguém menos que seu reitor. O homem que havia atormentado seu pensamento um pouco antes de tudo ter acontecido... Estava ali. Ele a havia salvado? Mas o que estava fazendo lá afinal!

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado sem falar nenhuma palavra... Aquele silêncio a incomodava, mas ela também não tinha muito que falar. Notou que agora ele manuseava um algodão, molhado com água oxigenada. Com um gesto rápido, ele fez com que Juliane voltasse a se deitar na cama, e cuidadosamente passou a tratar do corte que havia em seu rosto.

Aquela proximidade a incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo a acalmava. Queria fazer muitas perguntas para ele, mas não conseguia falar nenhuma. Notou que Saga havia terminado de cuidar de seus ferimentos, e estava saindo do quarto novamente.

"Espere!" -foi tudo o que conseguiu falar, sentando-se na cama novamente.

"Fique deitada, não terminei de cuidar de você."

A garota encostou-se no travesseiro macio e continuou calada mesmo quando ele voltou ao quarto para terminar de tratar de seu curativo.

"Não deve se meter com aquele tipo de gente, naquele estado." Murmurou ele, e um toque de preocupação pode ser sentido em sua voz.

"Um pouco tarde demais para me falar isso, não acha?" respondeu a garota, irônica.

"Você não perde uma, não é mesmo?" resmungou Saga, e mais uma vez o silêncio voltou a incomodá-los.

"Eu..." ela parou por um instante. "Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ter me salvado..." a garota virou o rosto para o lado, não queria encara-lo.

"Não precisa me agradecer." Falou ele, segurando o queixo de Juliane e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela por segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade. "Acho que terminei."

"Então vou indo." Ela fez menção de levantar-se da cama, mas ele foi mais rápido e empurrou-a novamente.

"O fato de eu ter terminado não quer dizer que pode ir embora." Ele voltou-se para a porta novamente.

"O que quer dizer?" ela aproveitou a distração dele para levantar-se, e aproximou-se do mesmo. Algo a atraía para perto de Saga... Não sabia explicar.

"Que... Não está completamente bem." Ele olhou para ela novamente, e voltou-se para a mesma.

"Um corte não é como se tivessem me desmembrado. Posso andar, o que quer dizer que posso ir embora." Juliane empurrou-o para o lado e passou pela porta, mas ele segurou sua mão.

"O que..." a garota só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele colados ao seu. Os braços fortes de Saga haviam envolvido sua cintura, e Juli apenas deixou-se levar pelo momento.

Não sabia o que pensar... Não tinha o que pensar. Entreabriu os lábios para que ele pudesse explorar melhor sua boca, e passou as mãos pelo pescoço do mesmo. Parecia que ia despencar... Mas de alguma forma sabia que aqueles braços que envolviam sua cintura não a deixariam sair dali.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele estava... A abraçando?

"Posso... Te levar se quiser." Foi tudo que ouviu, e simplesmente sorriu. A imagem daquele reitor que conhecera não saia de sua cabeça, e ela suspirou.

"Já disse que posso andar." Murmurou, se afastando dele e saindo do quarto.

Saga ouviu a porta de sua casa fechando e apoiou-se na parede. O que havia feito afinal? Ela era sua aluna... E ele não se envolvia com alunas.

Continua...

Agradecemos a todos os comentários e reviews deixados para essa fic!

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY**

**Capitulo 6:**

O beijo na qual Camile e Milo estavam entregues começou a fica mais ousado, quando as mãos grandes e fortes do rapaz acariciavam atrevidamente as costas seminuas da garota.

Por uma fração de segundo, a razão falou mais alto, e Camile o empurrou delicadamente, recuperando o fôlego e encarando-o.

"Acho que estamos indo rápido demais."-disse-lhe.

Milo fitou aquele rosto corado, a respiração apressada dela e imaginou que nunca antes vira algo tão lindo.

Sua vontade era de jogar ao chão os livros da mesa onde se apoiavam e de fazer amor com ela ali e agora...mas sabia que seria precipitado demais, e não desejava torna-la mais uma em sua lista de conquistas. Havia algo a mais naqueles olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele realmente não se envolvia com alunas. Mas não se lembrava da última vez que se envolvera com alguma mulher. Aliás, não se lembrava de nada quando ela estava por perto.

E Saga tinha uma péssima sensação de que Juliane não voltaria se ele não fosse atrás dela.

Juliane se surpreendeu quando sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço e dizer seu nome. Mas ela já sabia quem era.

"Juliane" Saga a chamou. "Não vá"

"Como é?" – ela encarou-o atentamente. Ele não parecia disposto a deixá-la ir...

Suspirou pesadamente e o fez soltar seu braço. Fechou a porta da casa e sentou-se em um sofá próximo.

"O que mais devo fazer, Saga?" – perguntou voltando a encará-lo. Ele vacilou um instante, e olhou para o lado, um tanto quanto perdido. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, e ignorando todos os seus instintos, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva no sofá.

Segurou o queixo dela delicadamente e sem aviso prévio, beijou-a. De maneira, simples, porém avassaladora. Abraçou-a com cuidado e inclinou-a no sofá... No começo, ela parecia relutante, mas agora... Agora ele podia sentir os braços delas em torno de seu pescoço, o segurando como se pudesse escapar a qualquer momento.

As mãos dele desceram pelo seu corpo, segurando-a pela cintura, e em resposta a ouviu gemer em seus lábios. Isso foi o suficiente para deixa-lo excitado, mas não queria apressar as coisas.

Era uma atração irresistível que sentira desde o primeiro momento em que a viu em sua sala de aula, seu andar sensual, seu jeito atrevido de desafia-lo, mostrando parecer não teme-lo, tudo isso o excitava. Pensar que ela poderia estar envolvida com seu irmão o enlouqueceu de ciúmes!

Mas agora, ela estava ali...em seus braços, totalmente entregue.

As mãos delicadas e ansiosas de Juliane começaram a desabotoar sua camisa, ela queria sentir, tocar sua pele. Saga afastou o rosto, incerto se deveriam realmente prosseguir com aquilo...Mas ela se abaixou e beijou-o em seu peito, minando suas ultimas duvidas e resistências.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa encarou Aioros, e em seguida Aioria. Eles tinham traços extremamente parecidos, mas a julgar pela capacidade intelectual, eram dois opostos. Sorriu.

"Creio que não." - murmurou, caminhando até ele e estendendo a mão. - "Sou Melissa."

"Melissa, hein..." - ele a encarou por um instante, e olhou maliciosamente para Aioros em seguida. Ignorou completamente a mão estendida à sua frente, e beijou o rosto da garota docemente. - "Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Aioria."

"Então..." - Aioros caminhou até o lado da loira. - "Suas revistas estão logo ali. Você deveria escondê-las, moças passam por esta casa, sabia?"

"E eu ia adivinhar?" - o mais novo cruzou os braços. - "Você quase nunca trás mulheres pra cá, e quando trás, normalmente são horríveis. Tenho mais é que espantá-las daqui!" - apontou para Melissa. - "Tenho culpa se ela é uma rara exceção?"

A garota encarou o chão por instantes, ao notar o olhar intenso de Aioros sobre si. O rapaz girou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos ombros da loira, a levando para fora da casa.

"Faça uma faxina nessas tralhas." - murmurou, antes de fechar a porta. Encarou Melissa. - "Desculpe... Eu não..."

"Está tudo bem." - ela riu. - "Que tal Scorpio?" - apontou para a casa. - "Parece estar cheia!"

"Claro..." - concordou Aioros, seguindo-a.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havia um bom tempo em que Shaka conversava com Akane, não se lembrava de ter uma conversa tão agradável com uma mulher há tempos. Ela era bonita, inteligente, meiga e um pouco tímida. Achou que este jeito reservado se dava a educação que recebera de seu país.

"Oh, que péssima anfitriã eu sou."-lamentou-se Akane.-"Estamos aqui conversando há um tempão e não lhe ofereci nada para beber."

"Eu estou bem, Akane. Não precisa se preocupar comigo."-Shaka tentava tranqüiliza-la e olhou para o radio relógio na cabeceira de uma das camas do quarto.-"Já esta tarde. Melhor eu ir."

"Já?"-ela pareceu desapontada e depois sorriu.-"Ao menos tomaria um chá comigo?"

"Eu...Claro. por que não?"-concordou e a seguiu até a cozinha.

"Espere um momento."-ela pediu, vasculhando os armários em busca do que precisasse.-"Er...só um pouquinho."

"Não vem muito na cozinha da sua irmandade, não é?"-Shaka sorriu, achando graça dela ficar corada.

"Bem...é a primeira vez que entro nesta cozinha. Cheguei a pouco do Japão e..."

Calou-se quando Shaka aproximou-se, ficando bem próxima dela. Akane sentiu o coração disparar, e jurou que ele havia parado de bater quando ele estendeu a mão em sua direção. Sentiu o perfume masculino que emanava de suas roupas, e o calor dele. Fechou os olhos.

"Achei o pote de chá."-ele falou, mostrando a vasilha escrita "chá".-"Agora, precisamos de um bule."

"Bule... Bule..." - Akane olhou para os lados, pensativa.

Analisou cada armário da cozinha, sem mudar seu semblante. Ao notar que Shaka a encarava de maneira curiosa, ruborizou novamente. Abaixou a cabeça e uniu as mãos, como se estivesse prestes a pedir algo.

"Gomen... O que seria um bule? Não consigo me lembrar o significado..."

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da cozinha, e quando a garota ergueu a cabeça para ver o que acontecia, deparou-se com o indiano rindo. Arregalou os olhos ao notar como ele ficava lindo quando fazia isso...

"Desculpe." - ele parou e abriu alguns armários, finalmente encontrando o bule. Encheu-o de água e tomou a liberdade de ligar o fogão.

"Des... Des..." - Akane colocou a mão no queixo. - "Desculpe" - sorriu, com uma pronuncia esquisita, conseguindo arrancar outro riso do rapaz.

Sua risada soava tão bonita... Acalmava a japonesa. A garota pegou duas xícaras enquanto ele estava distraído, e depositou-as sobre a mesa da cozinha.

"Eu fiz tudo errado até agora..." - ela riu de maneira nervosa - "E estraguei sua festa..."

"Tudo bem." - Shaka a encarou. - "Estou me divertindo muito por aqui."

Dizendo isso, ele retirou uma mecha dos cabelos de Akane que caia sobre seu rosto e o colocou atrás de sua orelha. Akane sentiu o local onde os dedos de Shaka a tocaram em fogo. Em seguida arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo se inclinar e beijar seu rosto.

Foi um beijo delicado, e ele a encarou antes de voltar a beija-la, desta vez em seus lábios, com delicadeza. Apenas o toque sutil de seus lábios, que fez Akane sentir o corpo inteiro em chamas.

"Desculpe se fui ousado."-ele pediu, se afastando um pouco, acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos.

"Tudo bem...eu...gostei."

"Posso beijá-la novamente?"

"Hai."-sussurrou antes de fechar os olhos e esperar pelo beijo.

Shaka segurou o rosto de Akane com suas mãos e depositou outro beijo, que foi aprofundando quando a japonesa entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele a explorasse com a língua. Sentiu as pernas tremulas, e achou que fosse cair, se ele não a houvesse abraçado naquele instante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa sorriu ao notar que Scorpio estava cheia. Os boatos estavam realmente certos... A festa parecia ótima. Olhou para os lados à procura de Aioros, e suspirou derrotada ao notar que havia o perdido de vista.

"Droga..." - murmurou, empurrando algumas pessoas e se aproximando do barzinho montado ali. O barman aproximou-se dela, animado.

"Aceita alguma bebida?"

"Um martini, por favor." - ela riu, enquanto olhava para os lados novamente, procurando alguém conhecido. Ergueu os braços ao avistar Camile, que parecia atordoada. A morena passava as mãos insistentemente pelos cabelos, como se eles pudessem ficar mais lisos do que já eram.

"O que houve com você? Parece que passou por um furacão!" - murmurou a loira, encarando a amiga mais atentamente.

"E que furacão, né?" - Camile entrou na brincadeira e sorriu de maneira nervosa para a amiga.

"Viu o Aioros por aí?" - perguntou ela.

"Não..." - a morena pousou os olhos verdes sobre uma Briseida, que acabava de pular no pescoço de Miro. Ele nem havia acabado de aparecer novamente! Que atrevidas...

"Algum problema?" - a loira perguntou.

"Nenhum...todos."-murmurou olhando a cena enciumada, e depois virou a cara quando Milo sorria para a oferecida.-"Homens..."

"Problemas com os homens?"-provocou a loira.-"Com o Milo talvez?"

"Melissa...não me enche!"-bufou, pegando o martini dela e saindo de perto.

"Ei! Eu pedi isso."-protestou e depois suspirou.-"Me faz outro?"

Camile bebia o martini, observando Milo. Como ele poderia ficar dando atenção para aquela garota depois do que quase houve na biblioteca? Sera que não teve um significado para ele? Concluiu que os boatos sobre ele ser um don Juan eram verdadeiros, e isso a desanimou.

"Por que esse olhar triste, cherrie?"-perguntou Kamus se aproximando dela.

"Nada. Apenas descobri que seu amigo é um galinho sem vergonha!"-bufou bebendo o restante do martini.

"Não julgue o Milo assim, cherrie."-ele sorriu, olhando para o copo de cerveja.-"Eu nunca antes havia visto ele sentir-se empenhado em agradar uma garota até conhecer você."

"Esta dizendo isso para me agradar."-ela sorriu sem graça.

"De uma chance ao cabeça de vento."-apontou para Milo que finalmente havia se livrado de uma fã e agora estava tentando fugir de outras garotas que o cercavam.-"Ele é bem intencionado. E gosta de você."

"Como pode saber, Kamus?"

"Ele me contou."-sorriu ao ver a surpresa no rosto de Camile e bebeu um gole da cerveja.-"Que esta enlouquecendo por causa de uma inteligente e bela morena, de olhos cor de esmeralda. E eu só conheço você que bate nesta descrição."

"Não vai dar certo." – murmurou a garota, encarando Milo mais uma vez.

"E porque não daria?" – insistiu o francês. – "Acredite no que estou lhe dizendo. Somos amigos há muito tempo, e ele nunca me contou nada do tipo."

"Então porque contaria agora?" – Camile também não estava disposta a ceder.

"Porque não deduz você mesma?" – Kamus tomou um último gole de sua cerveja e levantou-se. "Au revoir"

"Attente!" – a morena ruborizou de repente. – "Heu... Rien... Au revoir."

"Você fala francês?" – ele voltou-se para Camile, extremamente interessado.

"Très mauvais..." – ela baixou os olhos para o copo de martini a sua frente e bebeu mais um gole. – "Realmente muito mal..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliane levantou-se lentamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Olhou para o lado, onde Saga descansava, ainda na cama. Suspirou pesadamente, pensando em que situação havia se metido dessa vez, enquanto enrolava-se no lençol.

Levantou-se, tentando manter-se despreocupada, enquanto ajuntava suas roupas pelo chão. Entrou no banheiro, e não levou muito tempo para que terminasse de se vestir. Passou mais uma vez pelo quarto, e sorriu ao ver que o tutor ainda dormia.

Estava de saída, quando escutou sons vindo do quarto, olhou por sobre o ombro e ele estava parado na porta, olhando-a.

"Não queria te acordar."

"Aonde vai?"-ele perguntou.

"Tenho que ir embora."

"Não tem que ir."-ele chegou mais perto, abraçando-a por trás.-"Fique."

"Não dá...eu...tenho.."

"Tem?"-provocando-a com os beijos e a mão descendo para segurar-lhe um seio, ainda mantendo-a de costas para ele.

"Eu..."-suspirou.-"Não lembro..."

"Vamos voltar para a cama."-ele pediu, virando-a para que fitasse seus olhos.-'Ah,Deus...como é linda!"

"Saga..."-ele a calou com um beijo, pressionando-a contra a porta.-"Pare..."

"Quer realmente que eu pare?"-perguntou, beijando seu pescoço.

"Quero."-ela o empurra e volta a assumir uma postura mais fria que o faz estranhar.-"Já nos divertimos, tenho que ir pra casa. Tenho aula amanhã."

"Nos divertimos?"

"É."-ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.-"Vamos. Não me diga que não faz esse tipo de coisa com freqüência. Aposto que muitas alunas já estiveram aqui."

"Que idéia faz de mim?"-ele se afastou, ofendido.

"Nenhuma idéia."-ela abriu a porta.-"Mas teremos problemas se ficarem comentando que você dormiu com uma aluna. Vamos esquecer isso, está bem?"

"Quer esquecer o que fizemos?"

"Sim."-ela não o olhou, já havia passado por isso antes, e fora doloroso.-"Adeus."

Saiu, fechando a porta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onde aprendeu?" – Kamus fez com que Camile saísse de seu devaneio, e quando ele a olhou com uma cara de 'não entendi', ele repetiu. – "Onde aprendeu a falar francês?"

"Ah... Claro..." – ela sorriu. – "A governanta da minha casa me ensinou, uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. Mas sei só poucas palavras, minha pronúncia é horrível e..."

"Oras, não seja modesta!" – ele riu. – "J'aime la manière que vous dites les mots"

Camile riu, antes de beber o último gole de seu martini.

"Então, você não tinha ido para sua casa?"

"Mudei de idéia, impossível dormir com tamanha bagunça." – suspirou, desanimado. – "Estou ficando cansado disso."

"Somos dois." – a garota revirou os olhos verdes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melissa olhou ao redor uma última vez, antes de beber seu segundo martíni tranqüilamente. Não havia achado Aioros, e provavelmente ele teria voltado para casa. Além do mais, o que ele veria nela?

Suspirou antes de colocar uma nota qualquer sobre a mesa e sair lentamente da casa de Scorpio. Desceu alguns degraus, cantarolando uma musiquinha qualquer.

"Bela voz." – ela voltou-se rapidamente para quem havia elogiado.

"Aioros!" – murmurou, surpresa, e um tanto envergonhada.

"Nos perdemos, não foi?" – ele riu. – "Desculpe, tive problemas com o meu irmão novamente e saí de lá. Pensei que já estivesse em casa."

"Ah... Eu resolvi ficar lá e..."

"Tudo bem." – ele sorriu. – "Posso te acompanhar até sua casa? É perigoso andar sozinha por aí à essa hora."

Aioros e Melissa caminhavam lentamente, enquanto um silêncio incômodo pairava sobre ambos. O rapaz parou de repente, fazendo com que a loira fizesse o mesmo.

"Você não leu o livro, não é mesmo?" – riu.

"O quê!" – a garota arregalou os olhos.

"Não me leve a mal... Você não tem cara de quem se interessa por livros. E sua amiga parecia maluca o suficiente para mentir."

Ela passou as mãos pelos fios loiros, e voltou a andar, suspirando.

"Está certo, está certo. Eu não li, na realidade odeio livros daquele estilo, mas me interesso muito por contos de terror e alguns de psicologia."

"E porque não me falou nada?" – ele apressou o passo para alcançá-la, mas Melissa pareceu aumentar a velocidade também.

"Talvez porque para você, eu pudesse parecer mais interessante se tivéssemos os mesmos gostos."

"E quem disse que já não é interessante?" – a garota parou alguns passos à frente dele ao ouvir isso, e voltou-se para o rapaz.

"Como... Como assim?" –perguntou, ao notar que ele se aproximava.

"Você é suficientemente interessante para mim, mesmo não gostando das mesmas coisas que eu." – Aioros sorriu, enquanto delicadamente pegou a mão de Melissa e voltou a andar.

"Então... É aqui?" – Aioros perguntou, olhando para o edifício onde estavam parados em frente.

"Aqui é a república onde as meninas ficam... Mas eu vou passar a noite com elas hoje." – suspirou.

"Então até amanhã de manhã." – o rapaz deu as costas para a garota e começou a caminhar lentamente.

"Como assim?" – ela perguntou, confusa. – "Espere!"

Ele voltou-se, caminhando até ela novamente.

"Desculpe..." – sorriu. – "Quase tinha esquecido disso..." – completou, passando uma das mãos na cintura de Melissa e puxando-a para mais perto dele, selando seus lábios com um beijo carinhoso.

A garota assustou-se a princípio, não estava entendendo nada, mas não fazia questão de entender... Correspondeu ao beijo de Aioros, e quase despencou quando este largou-a.

"Agora sim..." – murmurou, voltando a caminhar. – "Nos vemos amanhã, Melissa."

A loira piscou os olhos azuis, um tanto quanto perdida, enquanto observava ele afastar-se.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não acha melhor parar de beber, Bonbon?" – Camus encarou a morena a sua frente, já havia perdido a conta de quantos copos de Martini ela havia bebido.

"Non!" – ela tomou mais um gole. – "Eu estou bem!"

"Não é o que me parece..."

"Estou bem, je jure!"

"Vamos." – ele levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, não estava muito melhor que ela. "-Vou te levar para casa."

"Como se fosse conseguir chegar até lá..." – Camile riu alto. – "Nem eu lembro onde é" – riu mais ainda.

"Eu deveria estar chorando ao invés de rindo..." – o rapaz suspirou. – "Pleurer..."

"Deixa isso pra lá, senta aí e vamos pegar mais uma rodada"

"Nada disso, mocinha. Você pode passar a noite na fraternidade de aquário, até porque não conseguiria chegar em casa... E eu infelizmente estou no mesmo estado que você." – riu novamente. – "C'est stupide..." – estendeu a mão para ajudar a amiga se levantar.

Ao ajudá-la a se erguer, acabaram por perder o equilíbrio, e caindo ao chão. Os dois, graças ao efeito do álcool, começaram a rir sem parar. Camile escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kamus, rindo sem parar.

"To bêbada..."

"Não diga?"-e o francês começou a rir, ajudando-a a se erguer.-"Vamos...para a sua casa..."

"Acho que vou..."-e corre para vomitar.

"Mon Dieu..."-Kamus vai atrás e a encontra sentada no chão, suando frio.-"Camile, está tudo bem?"

"Não posso ir pra casa assim...as meninas vão ficar preocupadas..."-ela o encara.-"Me leva pra sua casa?"

Kamus suspirou e encarou a garota mais uma vez.

"-Bien, vamos..." – murmurou, servindo como apoio para a morena levantar. – "Você não deveria ter bebido tanto..."

"-Olha quem está falando." – ela riu. – "Mal consegue me ajudar!"

"-Isso é jeito de se agradecer?" – Kamus riu também. – "De qualquer forma, esta situação é no mínimo engraçada..."

Continua...

Desculpem o atraso na atualização deste fic!

Como o pessoal tava ora viajando de férias, ora com problemas no pc, ficou meio atrasado.

Bjs! Obrigada por lerem..


	7. Chapter 7

**SANCTUARY UNIVERSITY **

**Capítulo 7:**

A loira, após cair a ficha, cora e adentra a casa, pensando:

"Ele me beijou... Ele me beijou... ELE ME BEIJOU!!! E eu correspondi! O que faço agora-... Melhor começar com um copo de água."- Entrando na cozinha, pega um copo e dá um oi para Akane e Shaka, que estavam se beijando- "Pera, Akane e Shaka que estavam se beijando?!"

- Akane!! Preciso dizer que o copo já era?- "Merda!"

"Melissa-san! Espere, vou pegar uma vassoura..."

"Larga essa vassoura!"-ordenou a loira.-"Eu estou brincando e..."

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Juliane entrou, olhou para o grupo e subiu para o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

"Nossa! Que cara era aquela? Foi a um velório?"-Melissa perguntou ao casal.

"Gomen...não sei o que dizer, me parecia triste."

"Hum...melhor que eu vá embora. Sua amiga parece que precisa de alguém para desabafar."-disse Shaka.-"Podemos tomar este chá outro dia, Akane?"

"Hai!"-ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Acompanhe ele até a porta, Kane."-Melissa a cutucava, sorrindo maliciosa.-"Eu vou lá em cima falar com a ruiva."

Akane acompanhou o loiro até a porta, mas este a parou, dando um único e leve beijo em seus lábios.

"-Pode deixar que daqui para frente vou sozinho" – riu. – "Até outro dia..."

"-Até..." – a japonesa fechou a porta com um suspiro, e encostou-se na parede. Parecia bom demais pra ser verdade...

Como um impulso, a informação de que Juliane não parecia bem chegou ao seu cérebro, e ela apressou-se em correr até o quarto.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e encontrou uma Melissa tentando em vão, convencer a amiga a falar o que estava acontecendo.

"-Vamos dormir." – a ruiva cortou. – "Já está tarde."

"-Julie! Deixa de ser cabeça dura... O que houve?"

"-Boa noite." – cortou novamente a ruiva, deitando-se na cama. – "Não demorem para apagar a luz..."

"-Mas... E a Camile?" – perguntou Akane, apontando para a cama vazia.

"-Deve estar ocupada..." – Melissa riu maliciosa. – "Nesse caso, eu fico com a cama!" – completou, rindo e jogando-se sobre a mesma.

"-Então... Boa noite..." – murmurou a japonesa, sorrindo. -"Vou desligar a luz, senpais..." -completou gentilmente.

"Faça como quiser." Melissa respondeu, se enrolando melhor na cama. Como Akane não ouviu resposta por parte de Juliane, desligou e sentou-se na cama, pensando em sua família.

'Kami-sama!! Se meus pais descobrirem que beijei um homem fora do casamento, vão me desertar!!! O que eu faço???' Depois de pensar um pouco, acabou caindo no sono, tendo sonhos que variavam entre beijar Shaka e ser deserdada da família...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga terminava de tomar um banho, tentando relaxar sua mente sobre os últimos acontecimentos e dizendo a si mesmo o quanto era um idiota. Olhou-se no espelho, mirando seu reflexo.

"Foi só diversão? Para ela foi só isso? Uma transa e apenas isso?"-seu rosto contraiu-se em raiva.-"Não. Ninguém pode ser assim tão fria!"

Suspirou. Aquilo o estava deixando louco. Havia tentado voltar a dormir e não conseguiu. O perfume ela ainda estava impregnado em seus lençóis, junto com os vestígios do que haviam feito.

Tomou a decisão de conversar com ela a respeito disso amanhã pela manhã.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O mundo parecia ter parado de girar, mas sua cabeça, por sua vez, havia adquirido um peso inimaginável. A garota levantou-se lentamente, ajeitando os cabelos negros e tentando se localizar.

Alguns minutos depois, conseguiu constatar que estava em um sofá, e só ao olhar para o lado e deparar-se com Kamus largado no chão, lembrou-se do que havia acontecido. Riu conforme sua enxaqueca permitia, e levantou-se, enrolando-se no cobertor.

"-Bonjour, monsieur!" – exclamou, cutucando o rapaz.

"Mais cinco minutinhos..."-Kamus pediu, virando para o lado.

"Eu adoraria, mas to indo nessa. Onde você colocou meus sapatos?"-a morena se levantou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Kamus.

"Acho que ali."-Ele sentou-se, apontando para um canto, quase abraçando-a.

Então ,ouviram alguém bater na porta, antes dela ser aberta. Engoliu em seco...

"Kamus, tem café aí...em casa não tem e..."-Milo parou ao ver a cena, que estivesse de fora interpretaria que Kamus e Camile estavam abraçados, acordando de uma noite juntos...Milo também interpretou assim.-"Desculpem se eu interrompi algo."-disse seco, antes de fechar a porta.

"Quê? Milo espere!"-Foi aí que Camile se deu conta da situação em que se encontrava.

"-Isso significa um grande problema?" – perguntou Kamus, levantando-se rapidamente ao raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

"-Sim... Quer dizer, não! Ou melhor... É..." – sentou-se no sofá. – "Não é!" – levantou-se novamente, decidida. – "Eu não tenho nada com ele, não vou atrás!"

O rapaz riu, e em seguida apontou as sandálias ao lado da poltrona.

"-Estão ali. Se eu fosse você, correria, ele pode estar bravo."

"-E eu lá estou preocupada?" – a garota calçou-as, e em seguida ajeitou os cabelos. – "Obrigada por ter me ajudado..." – murmurou dirigindo-se à porta.

"-Acho que nunca ri tanto." – Kamus respirou fundo antes de se levantar. – "Vou dar uma ajeitada nessa casa. Volte quando quiser." – sorriu.

Camile não ficou para ouvir a última frase, fechou a porta tão rápido quanto passou por ela e desceu as escadarias correndo. Tropeçou diversas vezes, até chegar à casa Scorpio.

Parou em frente à porta por alguns instantes. O que estava fazendo? Não devia explicações a ele. Não precisava fazer aquilo... No entanto, algo a empurrava para dentro.

Abriu a porta, ignorando completamente a campainha. A sala estava vazia... Assim como o resto dos cômodos. Sentou-se na cama do quarto de Milo e suspirou pesadamente. Agarrou um travesseiro próximo, e riu ao sentir o perfume do rapaz... Largou-o ao constatar o quão ridícula estava sendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane brincava de desenhar algo abstrato no Box do banheiro, deixando que a água escorresse por seu corpo. Pensava no que havia feito, e imaginava o que faria a partir de agora. Suspirou desanimada ao ouvir batidas na porta.

"-Anda logo, ruivinha!" – Melissa murmurava, irritada. – "Eu preciso de um banho urgente também!"

"-Não tenho culpa se acordei primeiro." – respondeu Julie, rindo. – "Trate de esperar."

"Julie! SE não abrir esta porta eu arrebento ela!"-Melissa ameaçou mais uma vez e a resposta que teve foi a da água do chuveiro caindo com mais força.-"Filha da mãe!"

"Melissa-chan."-Akane a chamou.

"Que é?"

"Tem um professor querendo falar com a Julie-senpai."

"Uhm... Será que é por isso que a Juli tá brava? Será que ela se meteu em briga?" Melissa pensou alto. "Qual professor é, Akane?"

"A Juli-senpai brigou?! AAH! Isso vai acarretar em problemas sérios na escola!! E futuramente, na carreira dela!! Temos que nos desculpar!!!"

Uma gota escorreu pelo rosto da loira.

"Er... Cê me ouviu? Perguntei qual professor era..."

"Ah sim, era o Saga-sensei. Eu vou lá me desculpar pelo que ela possa ter feito..." ela diz correndo até a porta, sem esperar uma possível resposta da loira.

"Ela parecia ser tão normal quando chegou..." –murmurou Melissa, encarando a porta do banheiro novamente. Provavelmente Juliane levaria horas para sair dali.

"-Saga, hein..." –coçou a cabeça, dirigindo-se até a sala e encontrando o mesmo sentado no sofá.

Fez uma pequena nota mental e parabenizar a amiga, por conseguir ter um professor incrivelmente lindo.

"-Olá... A Juli está tomando um banho, mas ela logo sai. Quer que avisemos que esteve aqui?"

"-Não não, eu posso esperar." – ele deu um meio sorriso e em seguida retomou a postura séria.

"-Ai... Parece sério!" – Akane olhou para ele. – "Pobre Juli!"

"-Cala a boca..." – murmurou Melissa, dando uma leve cotovelada na amiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane desligou o chuveiro lentamente, antes de recostar a cabeça no azulejo da parede à sua frente. Melissa havia ficado calada de uma hora para outra, o que não era nada normal.

Enrolou-se na toalha antes de abrir a porta do banheiro, surpreendeu-se ao não encontrar a loira de tocaia ali. Caminhou até a sala, com um certo receio, encontrando Akane e Melissa sentadas no sofá.

"Já pode ir." – murmurou para Melissa, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver Akane tapando os olhos. – "Nunca viu uma mulher de toalha?"

"Ela com certeza sim, mas o seu professor ali" – Melissa apontou para o outro lado da sala. – "Talvez não."

A ruiva arregalou os olhos antes de correr para o corredor novamente. Melissa não conseguiu distinguir irritação de vergonha nos passos da amiga, mas simplesmente deu de ombros. Era melhor deixar seu banho para depois e arrastar Akane para fora de casa, a coisa ali parecia complexa demais.

"-Akane?"

"-Hai?"

"-Nosso almoço... Temos que ir buscá-lo." – murmurou, levantando-se e empurrando a japonesa.

"-Mas... A Juli falou que nós não..."

"-Ela mudou de idéia." – cortou, antes que ela pudesse completar a frase. Voltou-se para o tal Saga. – "-Fique à vontade, voltaremos logo."

O reitor concordou com a cabeça, enquanto observava a loira empurrar a amiga para fora do apartamento. Suspirou novamente, algo lhe dizia que Juliane ia demorar a aparecer na sala novamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-Ainda não decidi se o que estou fazendo é certo." – murmurou o rapaz de cabelos azuis, encarando o amigo, sentado em um banco logo à frente.

"-Então porque veio? Onde ela está?" – ele parecia irritado, e não olhou para trás.

"-Não sei, saiu apressada. Pela experiência, aposto o que quiser que foi até Scorpio."

"-Usou essa experiência para levá-la pra sua cama noite passada?"

"-Não seja ridículo. Eu não a levei a lugar nenhum."

"-Não foi o que me pareceu." – Milo voltou-se para trás. – "Deu-se ao trabalho de vir até aqui pra nada, sinto dizer."

"-Ora vamos, você não tem mais cinco anos!" – Kamus cruzou os braços. – "Mas age como se tivesse. Sabia que ela estava na festa, porque diabos deu atenção à todas as garotas que haviam lá e deixou-a de lado?"

"-Eu não..."

"-Você nunca vê as coisas que faz, e aí é que está o problema. Conversamos, bebemos, ela passou mal e eu a deixei passar a noite em casa. Se quiser acreditar, ótimo, se não quiser, ótimo também." – deu as costas para o amigo e voltou a caminhar, lentamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga ajeitou-se no sofá, inquieto. Haviam coisas na vida que ele simplesmente odiava, entre elas estava esperar. E já fazia no mínimo quinze minutos que estava ali... Será que Juliane estava o evitando?

Não... Ela não poderia evitá-lo. Ao menos não depois da noite anterior. Eles precisavam conversar. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta fechada no final do corredor, que julgou ser o quarto da ruiva.

Bateu de leve, aguardando uma resposta, que não veio.

"-Juliane?"

"-O que você quer?" – a resposta veio seca e ríspida.

"-Conversar. Acho que me deve explicações..."

"-Podemos conversar na universidade, reitor."

Aquilo fora a gota d'água. Saga abriu a porta, dando de cara com a garota sentada na cama, de costas.

"-É falta de educação entrar nos lugares sem ter autorização." – murmurou a ruiva, sem encará-lo.

"-Você não me deixou escolha." – aproximou-se dela, cautelosamente, sentando na ponta da cama. – "E não me explicou o porquê daquela atitude de ontem."

"-Não precisa de explicações. Você entendeu, não entendeu? É melhor deixar o que aconteceu ontem no passado." – Juliane tentou assumir uma feição fria, mas era difícil quando ele a encarava de maneira tão profunda. – "Não quero causar problemas para você... para mim..."

"-Quais problemas? Você é maior de idade e eu também. Não é a primeira vez que um reitor se envolve com alguma aluna."-ele sorriu ao perceber o que estava havendo. Ela não o evitava por que não gostava dele e sim para protegê-lo.

"-Olha!"-ela se levantou nervosa, andando pelo quarto.-"Eu já me envolvi com um homem mais velho e acima de mim em hierarquia. Foi uma confusão quando descobriram e eu fui muito humilhada! Não quero passar por isso novamente!"

"-E não vai."-ele se aproxima perigosamente dela.

"-Saga..."-ela deu dois passos para trás e encontrou a parede.

"-Hum?"-colocou a palma da mão sobre a parede, impedindo-a de se afastar mais dele.

"-Eu..."-entorpecida pelo perfume que exalava de seu corpo. Másculo e sedutor.

"-Você?"-inclinando a cabeça, mirando seus lábios.

"-Nada..."-sussurrou em resposta...momentos antes de ter os lábios cobertos pela boca dele, ávida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo não fora para casa de imediato, nem mesmo após ouvir o sermão de Kamus. Será mesmo que fora precipitado em tirar suas conclusões? Kamus era seu melhor amigo, desde que chegara ali, e pelo tempo em que o conhecia, sabia que ele jamais mentiria ou daria em cima de alguma garota na qual estivesse interessado.

Estava interessado em Camile, isso era fato. Mas não entendia a si mesmo, por tentar ignorar isso, e ter ignorado-a durante a festa. Como se arrependia agora.

Poderia estar com ela agora. E não se lamentando.

Estava caminhando devagar, mãos nos bolsos da calça, quando a avistou saindo de sua casa. Ela fechou a porta e estava indo embora pelo caminho oposto ao dele. Não agüentou e agiu por instinto, chamando-a em voz alta:

"-CAMILE!"

Ela parou de imediato, olhando para trás, meio surpresa ao vê-lo correndo em sua direção. Ele parou diante dela, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

"-Que bom que a encontrei!"

"-Oi."

"-Notei um vento frio vindo de você ou é impressão minha?"-Milo estava estranhando a frieza da garota.

"-Oh, e depois do que fez esperava que eu o recebesse com um sorriso?"-respondeu a moça com as mãos na cintura.

"-Err..admito que fui um grande...grandessíssimo idiota!"

"-Foi mesmo!"-cruzando os braços, fitando-o.

"-Eu fiquei com ciúmes! Eu imaginei que você e Kamus...bem...você sabe!"

"-Se me conhecesse um pouquinho que seja Milo saberia que eu nunca...ouviu bem...nunca seria leviana a ponto de ir pra cama com um homem na primeira vez em que eu o visse."-ele baixa a cabeça sem graça.-"Mesmo que seja um gato igual ao seu amigo!"

"-EI! Entendi!"-incomodado com o comentário.-"E ele nem é tão assim como você fala. Nem sei o que as garotas vêem nele, com aquele narigão!"

"-Ele não tem nariz grande!"

"-Tem sim"-faz um gesto imitando o "nariz".-"Todo francês tem nariz grande! Já viu o do Jean Reno?

"-Admita que ele é bonito e pare de ter inveja!"-Camile estava quase rindo.

"-E eu lá sou homem de reparar em cueca?"-defendeu-se horrorizado.-"No máximo, o Kamus é simpático. Bonito sou eu!"

"-Modesto."

"-Realista."-sorrisão.

Camile não agüenta e começa a rir, colocando a mão sobre a boca.

"-Estou perdoado?"

"-Sim."

"-ISSO!"-dá um pulo comemorando e depois se recompõe imediatamente. Milo fita Camile e a segura pelos ombros.-"Não me negue isso."

"-O qu..."-Ela não terminou a frase, pois Milo a beijara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akane andava pensativa, alguns passos atrás de Melissa. Não havia entendido nada, até onde podia se lembrar, Juliane havia pedido que cozinhasse algo...

"-Olha..." – Melissa parou de repente, com um suspiro. Como explicar para uma pessoa totalmente isenta de malícia? – "A Julie me falou enquanto eu estava incomodando ela pra sair logo do banho." – murmurou, não se importando realmente por estar mentindo. Aquilo lhe pouparia trabalho.

"-Ah..." – a japonesa suspirou também, pensando na noite anterior e levando a mão aos lábios de maneira inconsciente. Uma parte dela adoraria poder repetir a cena, a outra adoraria poder apagá-la de maneira definitiva de sua mente.

"-Com saudade do loirinho-cabelo-de-barbie?" – a loira divertiu-se com a feição indignada de Akane.

"-Iie!" – ela corou instantaneamente. – "Melissa-san, ele não tem cabelo de barbie!"

"-Não tem, é?" – riu ao notar que havia deixado a amiga sem graça. – "Eu estava brincando, ele é um gato."

O que fariam agora? Precisavam almoçar em algum lugar bem longe do apartamento... Quando Juliane descobrisse que haviam deixado ela sozinha com o reitor e ainda sem almoço, provavelmente ficaria furiosa.

"-Ei, Akane..." – Melissa parou de falar ao notar que a japonesa havia parado de caminhar ao seu lado e ficara em frente à porta de um restaurante, um pouco mais atrás. – "O que você está fazendo?" – perguntou, aproximando-se.

"-Você não ouviu?" – ela sorriu para a loira. – "Gomen, Melissa-san, mas aquele rapaz chamou seu nome quando passamos aqui na frente." – murmurou, apontando para uma do local.

Melissa estancou ao perceber de quem se tratava. O que Aioros estava fazendo ali, sinalizando para que ela se aproximasse? Piscou algumas vezes, encarando Akane.

"-Ahm... Que tal irmos lá cumprimentar então?" – resmungou, tentando não aparentar estar completamente sem graça.

"-Hai!"

Continua...

Não pensei que vai ficar neste love story não...logo as coisas complicam.

Bjs...e desculpe a longa ausência.


End file.
